Deception Of Innocence
by silver avian
Summary: Everyone takes her for her appernce. Shes nothing like what she looks. But will she if her best friend goes in with her? Could she posibly kill him? Will she go home to keep her family alive? T cause itss the Hunger Games!
1. Empty pormise

My chest restricted my breath as I attemted to catch it. Icy sweat prickled against my skin and ran down in. I put my head in my swaet envoloped hands. It was only a dream. A nightmare actually. I look around as my chest finally starts working with me again. Robin was asleep on the floor next to Iris, his twin sister. My eyes scanned everywhere for Blade. I slowly rose from the chair I had fell asleep in and walked on our cool wooden floor. I whipped some sweat off my face as I looked for Blade. A smile crept on my lips as I saw him snoring peacfuly by the door.I grabbed my bow and slipped out the door. Rain kissed my skin as I ran through it. My feet pounded and splayed water out of their security places in the street. I made it to town and slowed down. Running is natural to me. I love the feeling of the wind in my hair. It feels almost free. But today is buisness, not pleasure. Soon I came to the butchers, my first stop.'' Hello! Have you brought anything for me today?'' The butcher askes as I slowly open the door. I smile and listen to the door slam behind me before replying.'' You know I cant on reaping days Sal. I just dropped by to see if tomorow you had anything in mind you wanted.'' He ran his fingers over his blonde mustache as he thought. I listened to the soft patter of the rain against the roof.

'' Actualy I do. Two deer, and if you can three wild boars.'' He nodded to himself, seeming contempt with his list.'' Sal, thats a small order. Are you going soft on me?'' I asked with sweatly narrowed eyes filled with laughter.''Not many people here can afford it anymore Speeds.'' He replied. I grinned at the use of my town nick name. Speeds. Everyone calls me that.

'' Ok. Tomorow mornin.'' I say as I slip out the door leaving his cloudy grey eyes to follow me out.'' Hey Speeds.'' I grin at one of my best friends.'' Yue, I cant talk. I have to go and get everyone ready.'' I say with a frown. Her brillient brown eyes darken.'' Were only twelve. Start acting like it.'' She begged. I stopped dead in my tracks. Twelve. Thats right. Thats my age. Nothing older. I shook myself as a bone chiling shudder rippled along my spine.'' I'm all they got. I cant.'' I deny as I race from her side. Tears weld up in my eyes. I'm quick to whip them away so the kids wont spot them.

They fall from my face as they flail at my side. I stop at the door and breath deeply. Running doesnt affect me, crying does. I may be young, but Im the primary care giver for all my siblings. I stare at the knob to our door. My gaze hardens as I remember how that knob got there.

'' One more screw and it'll be set.'' My father says. I quickly turn the screw into its place. He smiles down at me.'' Speeds your the most amazing builder I have ever met.'' He smiles more with eah word. Pride swells up in my chest as I look at him and the knob.

Our door openes and Blade stands there. I looked t him. The gaze had nothing in it. It was just empty. He ran to me and I wrapped my arms around my little brothers small frame. His breathing was warm yet troubled as it blew against my stomach. I released him and took him into the house. Its been hard for all of us. Me the most. When my parents died from a peace keepers wrath we lost our little house. The only thing I took from it besides my siblings was that little door. Its all we have left. Now we live in a hunting shack the butcher and his son used to use for hunting trips. They gave it to me in turns for my hunting skills. Innocent but strong, they'd call me. '' Hi swissy'' My little sister Iris gurgled. I smiled and picked her up. She was only four and barley weighed anything. I almost crinnged. I swept a small auburn lock of hair behind her ears and her bright green eyes got even brighter.'' Are you going away?'' She asked me.'' Why would you think that?'' I asked tensivly. Panick rose in me.'' Bwuber told me.'' She replied.

'' Blade!'' I glared at my ten year old brother. '' I just told her there is a small chance for you to go away.'' He put his arms up in defince. I felt the hairs on my neck rise in anger at him. It bubbled inside me, but I ignored it.'' Get dressed. Reapings in half an hour.'' They left and went to the little room they all share. I sighed deeplyin my chest and pulled my box of clothing from under the table. I pulled out a dress that was short on my mother, but long on me. It was a deep shade of green that fit alittle baggy, but looked fine to me. The dress was only two shades lighter then my eyes, is what mother would tell me.

At times my eyes are so dark the iris isnt visable. But most of the time they are. I brushed through my curly auburn hair and slipped my boots I had on this morning back on. No one will be able to see it under the dress. The thought made me grin. My brothers, Blade and Robin walked out in their best shirts and jeans. My sister had a nattural yellow skirt and a brown shirt. I smiled and took each of the twins hads and walked out. This is the first year I can be reaped. I took sixteen Tressere. Tresssere is a whole years worth of grain and oil for your entire family. How much you get depends on how many times you enter your name. I took fifteen. The other one was for my age. Every year one boy and one girl is chosen for the Hunger Games. A brutal fight to the death. Winning is fame and fourtune. Loosing is certian death. Its all our punishment. Only one out of twenty four comes out alive. We only have two victors here anyway. We arrived at the square. I waved good bye to my siblings as they raced over to Youes mother.

I took my place in line next to her in the female twelves as our announcer stepped up. Her name is Ranie Totori. I absolotly despise her in every way possible. Discust rose inside me as her capitol accent rang out in the air. I felt like putting me hands over my ears, but decided against it. The peace keepers here are vile. She read the Treaty of Treason, which I tuned out.'' And now without further ado.'' She reached into the bowel for the girls. My breath caught in my throat. It cant be, not me.


	2. Good byes

'' Is there a Arrow Sanay here?'' She asked. I slowly made my way up to the stage. I couldnt breath. I was thankful to even be moving. Little waves of terror and giant waves of horror hit me full on as I neared the steps. I stood by her. Silence. No one voulnteered. Our male victor aghemed behind us to move it on while the girl gave me a long look of pure sympathy.'' And the boy who will be joining our lovley girl here is Vince Wasby.'' She announced. The mention of Vince snapped me out of my gaze. The butchers son, and my good friend took the stage next to me. My stomach twisted in agony as I looked into his terrified and sorrowed brown eyes.'' Shake hands.'' She demanded. I raised my hand to his and we held. His was clamy and warm against mine. I felt a little comfert in it and didnt look away from his eyes.'' I give you the District Nine tributes!'' She grinned madly. Our town made the sighn of sorrow we felt for the fact that two twelve year olds were picked.

I sort of floated in and out of actual consiousness as she rushed us into the Justice building. I took note of the cool and uninviting marble walls glaring down at us as we walked. I shuddered and moved towards Vinces strong frame. We stopped at a door. No one moved.'' Go in.'' She demanded darkly. A shiver rippled through me. I went in and listened to it slam behind me. I sighed and sat down on the velvity chair. I ran my hands up and down the wonderouse fabric. I have never had anything this rich in my life, and it will be my last. I sighed and looked at the door. It flung open and I was smothered in huggs.'' Hey.''

I smiled at Iris, Robin, and Blade.'' When are you coming back Arrow?'' Iris asked. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt Blade sit next to my on the couch and hold my hand.'' I, I, I, I dont know if I am honey.'' I replied. Tears welled up in her eyes and her eyes darkened.'' Did Mrs. Lakie bring you?'' I asked. Robin nodded. ''Can I talk to Blade for a minute?'' I asked. Iris and Robin nodded. I watched their golden covered heads exit the room. Thats the last image of them I will ever have. Robins hazely eyes and Irises green ones filled with tears and sadness. I turned to Blade and sighed again.'' Promise me thatyou wont let them near a tv. Take care of them.'' I choaked. Tears escaped my eyes and fell down my cheeks. ''Dont talk like that. You can win this.'' He said.'' I dont know. Promise me.'' I begged. He nodded and hugged me. I held him tight, keeping him safe like I had since I was seven.'' Here.'' He handed me somthing and closed my hands around it. ''Your token. I made it myself.'' He added after my look of pure confusion.

He left at that. I opened my shaking hands and tears fell more rapidly. It was a arrow. Two of the feathers intertwined and wrapped around a silver chain. I lifted it to my neck and fiddled with the clasp.'' Let me help.'' Yue said as she walked over to me. Once the cooled silver chain was lingering on my neck I hugged her.'' Please promise me you and your mom will take care of them after I'm k- Blade cant do it alone'' I cant say it. The word hangs on my tounge, unwilling to be said. Tears leaked out from her.'' Ok. Just promise me I wont have to.'' I she choked into my hair.

I sobbed even harder. I will never come back. Even if I promise that, it will be broken.'' I cant make a promise I cant keep.'' I said. She let me go and held me at arms length. Seriousness caked her face.'' Arrow I swear my mother and I will take care of them, if you try your hardest to win.'' She said. Despaire rose inside me and spread. I wont be able to keep it and she knows it. I can only play along and hope she wont miss me to bad.'' I swear.'' I agreed. I nodded very slowly.'' Its like you said, were only twelve.'' I added.'' I didnt mean it like tha-'' She started.'' No. I understand.'' I cut her off. A peace keeper walked in and motioned for Yue to leave. I rose, expecting that to be it, but the butcher and his wife walked in. I looked down and sat back down.

'' Well make sure their fed and sheltered.'' His wife Pelie said.'' Thank you.'' I replied.'' Take care of our boy. We know hes strong but, not as much as you.'' Sal asked.

'' Ok.'' I nodd and they leave.'' Arrow?'' Our female victor ,Tonic, asked as she slowly crept in. I stared blankly at the floor. She stode over to me and sat. ''I know how it feels.'' She said. I snorted.'' Do you? I'm about to lose everything I love, and them me. I know they'll be looked after but not by me. I cant win this thing, you, me, and all of Panem knows it.'' I asked.'' Thats not true. I won at thirteen.'' She said. The tears from my eyes stopped and I gazed into her dark brown eyes. They sent waves of sympathy and reashurment to me. I accepted them and let them serve their purpose.'' Come on. Vince and Askel are waiting.'' She said with a pat on the hand. I followed her out and bumped into Vince.'' Don't I get a little chat?'' He asked with play in his eyes.'' Later.'' I whispered. He nodded. The hall that would lead me to Vince and my own death.


	3. My dying role in the play called life

We were ushered into the train. I stiffened, I neevr trust things like this. Vince eyed me cautiously, wodnering what I'll do next. I flashed him a look as we were led through the narrow halls. Warm deliciouse smells kissed my sences lightly. It invited me, luring me to it.

My eyes closed and my head hung back. I licked my lips smoothly. '' You ok there?'' Vince asked with a chuckle. My eyes fluttered open.'' Why wouldnt I be?'' I asked.'' Well you looked half asleep.'' He started. I playfully punched his arm and swayed over to Tonic.

Once we were out of the narrow halls we were seated at a big table with enough food to feed my little family for years.

I sat accrost from Vince. I smiled at him and he returned. His smile relieved me and made me feel as better as possible. A girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes made her way over cautiously. She shunned away as Vince and I handed her our plates. My fingers accenslipped and I gazed hers. They were ice cold and shook violently.'' Are you ok?'' I asked her. Her eyes became glazed with fear. ''I-'' She ran off with the plates clanking against each other before I could finish.

'' What was that all about?'' Vince asked.''Its an Avox.'' Askel explained.'' A what?'' I asked. Confusion crept onto Vince and my face.'' You dont know. Oh stop teasing me!'' Rainie laughed carzily.

'' Um no we dont!'' I growled. Her face showed more confusion then us.'' Its a person who betrays the capitol and gets their tounge cut out as punishment.'' Tonic whispered. My jaw dropped to the floor. Our female tribute, who I thinks name is Tonic Woolzen.

'' Ok. I know it's shocking and stupid, and wrong but we need to talk about angles.'' Askel said inbetween spoons of lamb stew. I exchanged a quick glance at Vince, who was already looking at me.

The worry in his eyes were unsettling. I knew then that we both knew the one thing we have in comon about these games, we will both die.'' Dont waste your effort. Were both going to die and you, Vince, Tonic, Rainie, and I all know it!'' I snapped. Rainie looked shocked I had actually talked. I was silent throught most of this. ''Thats why we bother Arrow. You may be young, but your strong. You both are. You can makw it through. We know that much.'' Tonic said.'' I got it!'' Askel stood up. I glared at my new plate of food but looked at him.'' Your angles. Best child hood friends. Seperate ones are Vince, strong and charming. Arrow your innocent and sweet. If you can do that that is.'' I noticed the last comment was to me.

I frowned at him but nodded.'' She can. Shes been taking care of kids ever since she was seven.'' Vince added. I glared at him as Rainie perked her ears up. ''Your pretty deciving.'' She added.

'' Im not a little kid and I wish people would stop treating me like one. Yes Im small and cute and look like I cant take care of myself but I can.'' I argued.'' But we dont want them to think that until the arena. Your playing the angle I said and that is that.'' Askel said. I nodded and spooned something they called pudding into my mouth.

I felt sick. The pudding tasted like paste as it laid on my tounge. I dont want all this rich food. I want the meat I would cook up for the kids and myself that I caught. Not this. Not a brutle death my family would end up watching. I knoiw Blade cant keep his promise and keep them away from a TV. They watch the games at school.

My eyes locked with Vince and his magnet like eyes. My dark green eyes were gaurded and waiting. He raised his eye brows. I knew what he was asking. Alies? Wold my best guy friend stab me in the back? I'm thinking crazy. He wouldnt even watch me clean the deer I once brought his dad. I could watch out for him.'' Well?'' His question caught me off gaurd. It made me snap back into reality. I just simply nod. One aly is all I want. Or need. I have to try. I know I wont make it out, but what the heck I'll try.'' Seperate of indevidual training?'' Tonic asked. I shrugg. Who cares. He already knows mostly everything about me. But I'm not to sure about him.

I know hes in training to be a hunter. I know hes handy with a blade and a spear. I'm handy with bow, knife, and spear.

One weakness I have, I cant swim.

I'm sure the game makers will use that against me. Why not kill off the little thing while you can? Drowning sounds so fun! Ive almost drowned a few times. Once more might hit the spot!'' Lets go watch the reapings.'' Rainie suggested. I nodd dazily and follow them to a plush livingroom.

I sat on a way to soft chair next to Vince. I sank and soft luxioruose fabric clung to me on all sides. Good thing I'm not clostrophobic. Rainie switched the TV on and I struggled to watch. District one was up first.

One of the best career districts. Career districts are places where kids train to be Hunger Gmaes particapents. They go for fun. They kill for fun. Thats why their called careers. Without the Games these people would have nothing to do but sit around.

A tall, muscular boy voulenteers before the name of the true tribute was barley even said. All we heard was ''Ma-'' Before the boys hand shot up and he raced to the stage. The girl was slightly hesitant, but ended up pushing her way to the stage. Her red brown eyes were beight with venom, daring anyone to take her place.

No one did. District two. A leath and agile girl was chosen. She flashed sharpened teeth. No on got in her way. A tall and stalky boy was chosen also. He had muscles rippling through his shirt and up his arms. Cold chills ran along my spin as four, five, six, seven, and eight were shown. I watched our reaping. Some how my instinct had taken over. I looked vonerible, and innocent. I looked like I had no chance what so ever at winning this. My face was frightened and young. I watched Vince be called and us shake hands. Our eyes never lingered on anything but each other.

Now the angle we made ourselves has been set.

Our dying role in the play called life.

District ten, eleven and twelve flew by. District twelve only has one victor, a drunk. My guess is he is the reason none of them ever win. Buts thats only a guess. It could just be lack of training. The anthum was played. I stared at the blanked screen. Blank. Barren. Empty. Vince reached out for my hand and held it. I looked up at him and he smiled.

His hand was warm and comferting intertwined with mine. It made me feel safe, like the kid I really am again. It was real. His hand in mine, real. This whole place, not real.'' Night guys.'' I state as I walk out leaving his hand to drop at his muscular side. He was very built for his age. He looked around fourteen, but we both know hes only twelve. I creaked the door I assumed was mine and slipped in. It was huge.

There was a big queen sized bed in the center, a complete wardrobe, and a shower. I stripped down and hoped in. I frowned at all the gadgets and buttons there were. I dont know to much about these things. My parents have told me about them, but I've never actualy had one. Ive bathed but not in something like this.I pushed the first buttons I spotted and was instantly relieved. The water made me feel better, safer. I got out and wrapped a lush, fuzzy towel around me. It was soft and smooth against my skin.

'' Where are you?'' I wondered out loud. Aha! I found it! I pressed what I hoped to be the dry button. Waves of heat exploded at me and swept against my skin.

I slipped on some pj pants and a tee shirt and layed belly down on my bed. This isnt a bad place to pepare to die. It really isnt. Its lush and for the rich, which we both know I and my family are not. I want to die bravley. I want my sister and brothers to know their sister wouldnt give up to come home, even if she didnt sucseed. That she tried to her last breath.

I wonder how Blades making it. Has he kept them in the loop or in the dark? Is everyone really watching out for them? Of course they are. They love them. My family is loved all over District Nine. Well the younger ones are. Me, well it depends on whose opinion you ask.

Most of the Peace Keepers hate my guts and I really dont blame them. The feeling is mutual.

'' Can we talk now?'' I grinned at Vinces question. I walked over to the door and opened it.'' Yes we can.'' I replied with a giggle. He smiled wearily at me and sat on my bed. I joined him and sat with my leggs crossed.


	4. The confession that spun my world around

'' It wasnt suposed to happen this way.'' He said.'' What wasnt supposed to happen what way?'' I asked. Confusion and a little bit of doubt crept inside my heart.

'' Dying.'' He replied. My head dropped. We both know the only way were getting out of here is in a body bag or a small, frozen, box. I was silent. No words of comfert or persuasion would come from me. He knew the truth and so do I. ''I wish we-'' He started.'' Could never have been picked?'' I asked. He nodded solumly.'' How could I watch my best friend die?'' I whisper.'' Ohh I'll most likley not even make it through tthe first blood bath.'' He denied. Tears welled up inside me and threatned to fall. A warm tear trickled down my cheek. Vince whipped it away, leaving a trail of salty tear.'' Your training to be a hunter. Your father used to tell me about your top notch grades.'' I say.

'' I-I- I got kicked out.'' He replied. I shook myself. Shock welled up inside my chest.'' How?'' I asked.'' I guess I wasnt good enough.'' He replied. Doubt flashed my face. Thats a lie.

'' I hate how much you know me.'' He sighed. I reached over and held his hand firmly in mine.'' I dont care what happened or why you got kicked out. I'm sure you wernt a vile enough killer or something. Your strong, smart, and can make it through this. I know you will.'' I said.

Sincerity was softly pushed throught my voice as I spoke to him. He squeezed my hand softly and our gaze locked.'' Thanks Arrow.'' He whispered. I smiled at him which he returned.

'' Tell me something?'' He asked.'' What?'' I asked. ''Did you ever cry about your parents?'' He asked. I was taken back completly . No one has asked about my parents or their death. I guess there is a first for everything. ''Once. At their funeral. Blade, Iris, and Robin were to young to remeber. I guess thats the only reason I allowed it.'' I replied.'' One more.'' He begged. I breathed in deeply. ''Shoot.'' I said.

'' How did they die?'' He asked in a raspy whisper. Tears poured out of my eyes more and more. I couldnt stop them.

'' I was seven, you know that much. It was the day I taught Blade to shoot. Mother called us in for luch and we ran in. I remember her green eyes bugg out as the door was pounded on. She whispered 'go! Take your siblings and go Arrow!' Iris sstarted screaming, but by then I had grabbed her and Robin. I put Iris on my back I think, or was it robin? I put someone on my back and held the other twos hands. We ran. I hid them in our old hide out we had as littler childern. I gave Blade my bow and told him not to move and keep them quiet. I ran up to the window just in time to see a peace keeper bring my dad in, bloody and hurt. My mother screamed and skidded to his side. She started crseing and screaming at the peace keepers. I-I couldnt move until I saw him pull out a gun. I grabbed the knife I had and threw it at him. I snagged his throat and I saw him go down, dead. The other one just got madder. I ran over to the front door. My hand was on the wood as I heard it. Two shots. I lunged into the bushes as the other peace keeper ran out of the house with the gun and into the woods away from the kids. I ran inside and fell to my moms side. Her last words to me were Your my little huntress. Keep them safe. Then she went cold. My father was already dead so I ran to the kids. I took them to your house and thats as much as I can remeber.'' I replied. I was shaking violently. The blood rushed in my head and I felt like throwing up.

He didnt speak. I was so shaken up I didnt relize he was hugging me. He held me, he knew I was far beyond comfert from words by now. Tears, my tears, soaked his blue night shirt.'' Why didnt you say anything?'' He asked. I pulled back and layed flat on my bed.

'' No one would have believed me.'' I reply. I breathed deeply in and out. A wave of calmness washed over me and I calmed down.'' I do.'' He said. I smiled. ''You belive me because your one of my best friends.'' I pointed out.'' No I belive you because I know you and them.'' He corrected.

I rolled my eyes. '' How about you?'' I asked. I wanted to leave the subject. I wanted to burn the subject into ashes. I wanted it to disapear. I wanted it to die like my parents did.

'' You know everything about me.'' He said.'' No I dont.'' I argued.'' Well there is one thing.'' He sighed.'' What?'' I asked.'' I'm- dont laugh ok?'' He begged. I nodded.'' I'm head over tennis shoes for a girl whose could die.'' He replied. My brow knitted. The only girl I know of that could die is...

Me. My eyes got huge as shock ran through me. He has told me everything but that. He even told me his first kiss, hes a foster child, and lots more.'' Are you going to say anything?'' He asked.'' Ok now when have I ever been at fault for words?'' I asked playfully.

'' Never.'' He agreed.'' Vince, I'm going to die, and you might too. We both already aditted it to ourselves.'' I shook my head. I do like him alot, but I cant fall for a boy who is going to die, like I am.

If I die I want him to live.

He can make sure my family is ok and safe, I know he will. Hes too good of a friend not to.'' We dont have much time left alive. Why not make the most of it?'' He asked. I sat there, wordless.'' Ok I guess I'll be going then.'' He stood up, patted me on the hand and made way towards the door. I sprang up and held his arm. He looked at me.

'' Dont leave yet.'' I begged.'' Why?'' He asked.''I just dont want to fall for a boy when I'm about to die.'' I replied quietly.

'' You have a chance Arrow.'' He said. I smiled at his optomisum. Maybe I dont need to fall for him, maybe I already have. I cant believe I'm worrying about this, of all things.

'' Were only twelve.'' I add.'' Their has been people who won at that age.'' He remarked.'' True.'' I agreed. We stood in silence for awhile until he snapped his finger.'' What?'' I asked.'' Your birthday is the day of the interview. So you'll be thirteen, not twelve.''

Oh yeah. My birthday. I forgot I even had one until now.'' Thanks Vince, for always being there.'' I grin.'' Thats what you do for people you care for.'' He said. I nodd as he slowly leaves. Then I;m alone again.

Not completly alone actually. I still got myself.

I remebered my token and my hand rose like a magnite to my arrow necklace. The wood was soft and petal smooth against my skin. I held it closer to me. It heated up and I let it dangle on my neck. I layed down in the overly plush comferter and slowly drifted to a uncomfertable sleep.


	5. Nameless

I mumble in my sleep and roll around, half expecting to see Blade, Iris, and Robin sleeping. But all I see is a creamy wall, a trap, keeping me from home. Sadness envoloped my face as I relized their not here.

But then I remembered, I dont want them here.

If they were here, they'd be about to fight to the death. I got out and showered.

The water eased my muscles and made me feel calmer.''Why wont you come home sissy?'' My heart pounded.

I scanned the shower and the bathroom, no one. ''Awrroe?'' My heart pounded as I clutched it.''Whose their?'' I called.

'' Are you going to die?'' Panic rose inside my chest.'' Your not taking care of us.'' My vision blurred. I shut my eyes tight.'' BLADE!'' My screach was desperate and pleaing.'' IRIS! ROBIN?'' My throat burned and throbbed at effort

'' Arrow.''

''MOM!''

''My little Huntress.''

''DAD!''

I clutched a towel hanging on the wall and wrapped it around me. My chest heaved up and down. I faught to keep my breath.

''You failed me.''  
>''MOM!''<p>

I screamed. My throat burned and stung. I tasted metal and blood on my tounge. Then I was held close.

I breatehd heavily into the person who had held me's chest.'' Vince.'' I breathed.'' Calm down Arrow.'' He pestered.'' I-I-I- heard them. I herd them.'' I whispered.''No yo-''

''If only you were a girl, like Arrow, Vince!''

We exchanged looks of absolute terror.'' Please tell me you heard that too?'' I whispered.'' I heard it.'' He confermed.

Then Irises vioce screamed bloody murder.

I rolled out of Vinces arms and to the floor. I clasped my sweat envoloped hands over my ears and started to shake.'' MAKE IT STOP!'' I screached. My lungs were on fire. They burned heavily as I screamed. My throat felt raw and metalic. I tasted blood.

Vince scooped me up and follwed someone out the door. Then it was silent. ''Arrow? Come on respond to me.'' Tonic begged.

I didnt make a sound. I just stared blankly at the wall. I faintly felt Tonic take my violentl;y shaking hand and squeeze it. ''What was it?'' I whispered.

'' Askels figuring that out now. Come to my room.'' Tonic urged. I nodded faintly and stood up. My feet scuffled on the floor automaticly and unwillingly. I was barley contoling them. I relized Tonic was guiding me with a hand pressed to my back.

I was glad it was there, I needed it. Vince scuffled to my left, continuosly flashing me looks of concern.

Tonic easily pushed me into her room. It was just as big as mine, but in blue. Deep blue sheets like a lake on a storm day rippled along her bed. Ligter blue curtans hung on her windows. I trembled as the memory of Iris screaming like that came up.

Tonic eased herself on the edge of the bed, only Vince and I were left standing.

''It was a Mockingjay.'' Askel explained as he barged in. Mockingjay. I've heard of those things in our district. They say the Capitol made them. They copy anything they hear.

The Capitol used them when the districts rebelled to see what they were going to do. But the districts were smarter then that. They fed false information to the birds, so there fore, they were left to die out ammongst themselves.

'' How did they get my little sisters voice screaming?'' I asked in a hoarse whisper.'' Probably at the reaping. Didnt you hear her?'' Tonic asked. I shook my head.

'' She screamed when your name was said.'' I nodded slowly. Now I remember. The shock was so bad I tuned out my own sister scream.

These games are making a mess of me. I'll have gone crazy or died before the games even start.

'' Hello? Earth to Arrow?'' Askel was waving his hand infront of my face. I reached up and slapped it away with a growel.'' Wait. My parents are dead.'' I relized.'' Then how did they get your mother and fathers voice?'' Vince asked. I shook my head as absolute terror splashed my face.

'' Arrow, I dont think it was a bad peace keeper that got your parents killed.'' Tonic said. My face went paper white.

'' Why would anyone want my parents killed?'' I asked. Vince loomed over close to me as I started to shake again.'' Your last name is Sanay right?'' Askel asked. I nodded.

'' There really is no easy way to say this. Willson and Maly, your parents, were apart of a secert rebellion against the capitol.'' Tonic explained. I shut my eyes tight and breathed deeply. My parents were in a rebellion?'' Which one?'' I whispered.''The one that got thirteen destroyed.'' Askel replied.

My breath caught in my throat. My chest struggled to move up and down. Did they think we were all involved?'' Arrow?'' Vinces voice was soft. I didnt respond. I wouldnt respond. Panic and terror welled up inside me.

I started to pant. I felt the energy I had slowly be drained away from me. No Arrow, dont faint now.'' But, they were only fifteen when thirteen was bombed.''

I argued. My senses came back to me and hit me square in the face. Fiftten, the age of the rebel recrutes.

The stories mother told us were real. Stories of love, and war. They have been training me since I was little to survive, or was it to fight?

Were they training us to fight back?

'' Arrow? Come on.'' Vince urged. I gulped and nodd slowly. I blinked and looked at them.'' Anything else?'' I asked.

Tonic and Askel looked away.'' What is it?'' I begged.'' Arrow, you and your siblings are supposed to be dead. To the capitol, you never exsisted.'' My head pounded.

'' I dont exsist?'' I asked. My eyes bulged and my heart pounded. ''No, you dont.'' Askel replied.

I'm not supposed to be alive.

Now it all makes since. My parents claimed us dead to keep us from getting killed because who they were. They wanted us to live even though they knew they were sentanced to death when they joined the resistance.

'' Arrow? Do you know your real name?'' Tonic asked.'' My what?'' That snapped me back.'' Your real name. There is no record of an Arrow Sanay being born at all.'' Askel replied.

'' Her name is Arrow.'' Vince growled.'' No, its not.'' Askel denied. ''But it is! Thats what I have been called by my entire life!'' I argued. Tears welled up in my eyes. My name is all I have left. I cant lose it now.

'' I'm sorry Arrow, but its not. Now that your back and everything has calmed down Vince, you are late for training.'' Askel said.'' Wait. Dont you mean Arrow and I?'' Vince asked. I narrowed my eyes.'' No. She isnt going to training, at all. You were just sabatoged. Pretend it was too much for the little girl to handle. Vince can que you in on everything he learns.'' Tonic explained. Oh. That explains alot.'' Fine. '' I agreed.

So, I dont exsist, I dont have a name, and I'm weak?

My life sucks, badly.

'' Luck.'' I offered as Vince left the room with Askel hot on his heels.'' We have all day. What do you want to do?'' Tonic asked.'' Sleep, then find who the heck I am.'' I replied. She smiled and rose from the bed.

'' You can sleep here. Your rooms not exactly safe at the moment.'' She offered.'' Thank you.'' I laid down on the plush and smooth bed. I felt her place a blanket one me. Waves of exaushtion lapped over me. I fell into a deep sleep with enough questions on my mind to feed a elehant for ten years.


	6. Frozen

'' Wakie wakie.'' My eyes dragged open. ''Vince whta are you doing here?'' I asked alarmedly. Then it hit me, I had no cover but the sheets. I pulled them around me and sat up in the bed. Tonics bed.

I was in her bed, her room. Vince was standing to the side of the bed I was rolled on. I almost felt relieved at the sight of him. '' Is training over? Omg what time is it?'' I asked.'' Um yes and twelve thirty.'' He replied with a chuckle. Ohh heck. I'm never going to live it down from Rainie that I'm about to miss lunch.

'' Is there anyhting I can change into?'' I asked. He pulled out some clothes and set them on my lap.'' Thanks.'' I said.'' Sure, I'll wait outside.'' And with that he left.

I slipped from the soft bed and slid the jeans and tee on. They must have come from my closet, being they fit so well. I hesitated at the door as everything rushed back to me. I have no name, I dont exsist [or I'm dead], and I'm going to die. It all came down on me.

I shook myself. I cant think about this now. I gripped the knob. It was cool against my skin. I breathed deep and opened it.'' May I?'' Vince asked, offering me his arm.

'' Yes, I'd be glad if you would.'' I replied. He slipped his arm through mine and led me to the dinning hall. I smiled at Tonic, Rainie, and Askel as we walked in.

'' Look whose late.'' Rainie mumbled. I glared at her.'' Look who had a comment.'' Vince remarked.

I burst out laughing and sat next to him. An Avox served us both steaming plates of steak? and Salad? The steak tasted warm and deliciouse.'' What meat is this?'' I asked aimlessly.

'' Dog meat darling.'' Rainie replied with a smug grin. My face went paper white. My stomach lurched. Dog?

I;'m eating dog?'' Oh some one get her a bowel!'' Tonic screached.'' I'm not going to puke.'' I denied. My stomach howeled in furrie. The dog meat boubled up inside me and I caughed it up in my napkin. I felt drained and ready to sleep.

'' That was disgusting.'' I commented. I saw Vince push his plate away with a green tint to his face.

'' You know what, I'm not hungry.'' I added. Every one but Rainie burst out laughing.'' Before she clamps a hand over my mouth, Its arows birthday tomorow.'' Vince blurted out.'' VINCE!'' I scolded him and cursed at the same time.''It is?'' Tonic asked me.

'' Yeah.'' I replied. Gloominess and anger stung in my voice.'' Why didnt you tell us?'' She asked. I shrugged.'' Disnt seem like a big deal. How old I am when I die really doesnt change anything.'' I replied.'' It does matter!'' Vince mumbled. ''Ok whatever. Vince, you wanna take a walk?'' I asked.

He smiled and nodded. ''We'll be back in time for training evaluations.'' I added as we walked out. Training evaluations is where the game makers [the people who decide what happens to us in tha arena] judge us on how dangerouse we are. Were rated from one to twelve.

So far only one has gotten a twelve. I dont remeber who exactly. Vince laced his smooth and clammy hand in mine and swung them.

I smiled also as we rounded a corner to some stairs.'' What does this lead to?'' I wondered aloud.'' The roof.'' He replied with a grin.

We walked up the stairs. I listened intently to the creaking and groweling of the stepps. They were just as mad as me.

I'm officaly past mad. I'm depressed and furiouse.

We walked out and I was amazed. In the middle there was a stone bench infront of a rose garden. '' We can escape.'' I whispered.'' No we cant Arrow. Theres a force feild preventing it.'' He corrected.

I whinced. Arrow. Thats not my name. I dont even have a name. The feeling the relization made me feel empty and barren. I have nothing. The feeling of lonliness welled up inside me.

'' Dont call me that.'' I said. He turned to me. His blue eyes were watching me intently. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I felt my breathing bounding off his sweat skin.

I felt the soft beating of his heart against my cheek. I slid my hand up his chest and to his shoulder.'' What? Arrow? As far as I'm concerned you are still Arrow. My Arrow.'' He murmered into my hair.

'' Vince, dont you see? I dont exsist and if I do, its by a whole nother name. I'm ether supposed to be dead or a differnt person. Am I even from District Nine? Am I even a Sanay? Am I even falling for-'' I stopped my self and shut my eyes.

I disnt mean to say that one. It slipped out. I wished I could just suck the words back into my mouth and make him forget I ever said them.'' Falling for what?'' He asked. He pulled my chin so my eyes were to his. They burned into me, willing me to awnser. ''No one, I didnt mean to say that it just slippe-'' His lips were on mine before I could even finish.

'' Arrow.'' He whispered.'' Dont.'' I said.'' Arrow, Arrow, Arrow. Thats your name. I will die to prove that.'' He said.

It is my name. No one elses.

'' Thank you Vince.'' I murmered.'' Its my job Speeds. Do you want to sit?'' He asked. I nodded and he led me to the bench and wrapped his arms around me. ''I dont want to die Vince.'' I whispered.'' As long as I'm alive, so will you.'' He said.

''I dont want you to die for me. If I do die, promise me you'll win.'' I pleaded. ''Only if you do the same for me.'' He added. We interjoined our pinkies and squeezed them tight.'' I swear.'' We said symiltaniously. I gazed out on the capitol with all the shining light and exotic people.

'' We need to get back.'' I said. Vince groaned.'' Belive me I dont want to ether, but it looks like we have no-'' I stopped in mid sentance and stared at the t peace keeper waiting for us. My eyes clouded and my stomach did back flipps. I know him. Vince shouldered me back and glared at him. ''May we help you?'' He groweled.

'' Its time for your evaluatins.'' He replied. Vince nodded and stood up. I sat there, frozen. I couldnt move, I was petrified.

I started to shake. A peace keeper I know. I only know one peace keeper. He turned to go, but as he left I saw a glint in his eye.'' Wait!'' I shouted. I jumped from the bench and raced to the peace keeper. I panted infront of him. I looked in his eyes.

This is the man who murdered my parents.

Before you say,its not It's just you imagination its not. I know who killed my parents. I would know him if I were blind.

'' May I help you miss?'' He asked threatingly. I shook myself. ''No, you've done enough.'' I hissed at him. He nodded and walked down the stairs. My energy was drained from me. My legs started to shake. My chest heaved and I fell to the floor.

''ARROW!'' Vince hoisted my waist up and stood me up.'' Its him.'' I panted.'' Him who?'' Vince asked. His eyes narrowed.'' He killed them. My parents. I know. His eyes were the same murderouse yellow and I felt it in my stomach. I felt it in my heart.'' I whispered. Vinces eyes widened.

'' Dont Vince!'' I grabbed his arm as he started down the steps after the peace keeper.

He gazed at my eyes. I felt them start to fom tears the threatned me woth falling. Please dont, I silently prayed. He nodded and led me down. Despair and dread welled up inside me and exploded. Sending a rush of sadness and grief all throught me. My chest inflamed and strugled to rise and fall. My heart throbbed. I need revenge. I want Revenge. I have to have it.

Its a yearning desire. A guilty pleasure.

I felt my heart lurch. The thought of revenge was lifting, amazing. I now know I must have it, but not yet. I have to be patient. I have to wait.'' Penny for your thoughts?'' Vince teased. I laughed.'' Nothing.'' I lied. I plastered a fake smile as proof. He gave me a doubted look that set off ringers in my head. He knows I'm lying, he always does.

We rounded the corner to the training center and got in line. They were already down to seven. I sighed and stood off to the side with Vince. ''Hey, your Arrow right?'' I looked at the girl from twelve. She had a long waterfall of raven black hair that flowed behind her and warm golden eyes. They stared at me and sent waves of comfert to me.'' Um, I guess. Just call me Speeds I guess.'' I replieduneasily. She was my size, maybe a little shorter. She smiled at me.'' I'm sure you have noticed, I'm twelve too. I just wanted to say good luck.'' Her voice was silky smooth and warming.

'' Thank you.'' She flew away to stand by her district partner before I could finish.

Her carmely gold eyes stayed with me. They were pure, and soft. Yet calming. The moment I looked into them I felt absolutly mesmerized. They were beautiful. She didnt look like most of the District Twelve tributes.

Normaly they have thined black hair and sorrow and desperate stormy grey eyes. They were normaly the first to go.'' Hey, I have to go.'' Vince brought me back to reality. I took note, he was up.'' Luck.'' I whispered as I saw him disaper behind the doors.

I felt cut of, and alone. He wasnt with or near me. Lonliness throbbed throught me. It burned and I just wanted to die. I will get my wish soon.''Arrow Sanay.'' My eyes stayed on the ground. Its not my name they called.

'' Arrow Sanay!'' A peace keeper grabbed my arm and threw me into the training center.'' Go on.'' A Game maker said. I smiled innocently and walked over to the bows. I strung it and I shot five in one. Only my target was a banner hung on the wall of Presiddent Snow and a bunch of other people. They were all about the size of my middle finger. I hit both his eyes [the pupils], his heart, and both his temples. I croutched down and lunged for the light.

I wrapped my legs around the light and swung. I lurched from the light and sprawled out on a base board. I used my nails like claws on the wood and spider monkey styled my way to the door. My feet and hands worked in a unheard rythme along the boards. ''Bye!'' I said in a sweet little girl voice as I barged out the door. I ran into a man who looked mostly Capitol.

'' I dont think we have met. I'm your stylist Jenkon. You can call me Jenk.'' He said. I shook his warmed, clammy hand with mine.'' Call me Speeds. Hey, why havent we met? Arnt you supposed to meet your stylist the moment you arrive?'' I asked.'' For the others yes. Hailia, Vinces stylist, and I wanted you to look the way you already do. Your perfect on your own. Only tomorow, for the interveiw, I have to fix you up.'' He replied.

'' Make me look all innocent?'' I asked. A deep red blush flourished on my cheeks. I'm not all that perfect. Nerviousness fluttered in my stomach.'' Yes. Do you mind if Hailia and I join you and Vince for supper?'' He asked.'' Um I guess not.'' I replied. My blush deepend.

I took in his bright green eyes and dark brown hair. He had green eye liner and a small tatoo on his wrist.'' Are those real?'' I asked while pointing to his eyes. ''Why yes they are.'' He replied with a chuckle. Embaressment rushed though out me. We walked into the elevator.

'' There you are!'' Vince wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.'' You waited in the elevator for me?'' I asked.'' Well, me and Hailia.'' He replied with a chuckle.

Hailia had icey blue hair sripped with white and bright pourple eyes.''Hi, I'm Hailia.'' She reached out for my hand. I hesitated but ended up taking it. Her hand was smooth and soft against mine.'' Call me Speeds. And yeah, Jenk told me about you.'' I replied. She smiled at me. We walked into the dinning room and sat down. Vince sat next to me, Jenk sat by Tonic [I saw something there...], and Hailia sat by Rainie. No shocker there.

I spooned the soup into my mouth, barley giving it anytime to settle and send its deliciouse flavors to my senses.'' Come on!'' I urged. They all looked at me in astonisment. Yeah the little girl wants to see how dangerouse she is.

They followed me to the living room area. Rainie switched the TV on and I watched. Vince leaned alittle closer to me and snaked his arm around my waist. We had missed 1-6. The girl from seven got a five, and the boy got a six. Then Vincs and my face popped up. My heart soared and fluttered in my chest, threatingig to burst. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my lips.


	7. Poisonous Relief

I looked in awe at the screen. Shock andf relief poured inside me. I got a nine. A NINE!

Then I looked at Vinces. He got a eight. We both scored high! I looked at Vince and jumped up. Joy swelled up nside me and I felt like I was going to burst. Vince pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight.

My skin tingled where he had touched it and I smiled. Only my smile was hallow, fake, empty. It had nothing other then fakened hapiness to it. Thats all I am anyway. His breath fluttered accrost my skin in a cool secret wishing to be felt. I released him and stared at the TV.

The girl from twelve who had approched me had gotten a seven. Thats one of the highest from twelve.

Her golden eyes appeared in my mind, causing shivers down and along my spin. Shes not a normal girl from Twelve, and she knows it. But then again Im not a normal girl for Nine. Almost everyone has light green like leaves just born and brown as newly made bark on a tree. I have dark eyes, not the normal light. My aubern hair doesnt help ether.

'' Here!'' Rainie handed us each a tall, cool glass with something dark. I gazed into the deep liquid swashing around in my cup. It swayed to the moves of the glass itself.

'' Drink it!'' Rainie urged. I glanced at Tonic and Askel, but they were to busy with Jank and Hailia to notice my glance. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I pulled the cup to my lips. Then the aroma hit me as if it were a hard slap accrost the face.

A peircing smell invaded my nostrils. I breathed it in and felt the disgust rise inside me. It smelled absolutly retched. My entire body flinched away from the cup. Vomit rose in my throat, but I pushed it away. I shut my eyes tight and tipped the cup.

The warm liquid smashed against my lips, willing them to open. I scraped my teeth around the glass. My lips broke the slightest bit and the warm liquid trickled down my throat.

'' RAINIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' The glass was slapped out of my grasp by Vince. I didnt try to catch it.

I opened my eyes and saw Vince on the ground, gasping for air. Tonic, and Hailia were on the ground next to him and Jank was next to me grasping my arm.

A light flikered before my eyes. I blinked and gazed at Jenks worried expression. My stomach lurched and I doubled over. Heat exploded inside me and threw up. I whipped it off my lips and fell to the floor next to Vince. I groaned and rolled over to meet his face.

His lips were puckered and blue. I caught my breath in my throat as I looked at his eyes, filled with pain and confusion. I felt myself reach towards him with my fingers.'' Vince.'' I whispered. His eyes fluttered closed.

Panic rushed through me as I inched closer. I staggered and pulled myself up on my elbows and scooted closer to him. I reached a arm accrost his chest and propped myself up.

''Vince! Dont you dare leave me! Vince!'' I screeched. His eyes stayed shut. I held his freezing hand in mine and began to sobb.'' No! No NO!'' I screamed as Tonic pulled me away from him. She held me close as I began to cry.

Despair and anguish welled up inside me.'' Arrow.'' A soft whisper. ''Vince.'' I pulled away from Tonic and fell to his side.

His eyes studdied me. I reached out and tucked a piece of chocolate hair behind his ears.

'' Dang Arrow, you look like crap.'' He studdered. I smiled, it was forced on my lips. My energy was sucked from me and I fell to the ground next to him. People were brought in with two gurney type things.

Vince was placed on one and so was I. I reached out with all the strength I had left and intertwined our hands.

I saw a ghostly smile consume his lips and his eyes close. Mine flikered, before resting on my stylist and Tonic. Then my eyes fluttered shut.

My eyes burst open. My forhead was slick and freezing with sweat. I squinted at Tonic and Jenk sitting by the bed. I was in a hospital. A white and freezing to death hospital.

Why am I here? What happened?

Then it hit me. Te reason I was here. I dont know by what but it all rushed to me. I whinnced as the sensation of Vinces frozen hand pressed against mine came back.

His eyes, closed and dead to the world. The last memory I have of him was his warm, and alive hand intertwined with mine.

I hope to keep it forever, with me. Safe from anything and everything.

'' Your awake!'' Tonic gasped. I nodded as her and Jenk walked over to the bedside of my hospital bed. I saw her place her hand over mine, even though I was to numb to feel it.

'' What happened?'' My question came out in a low and painful rasp sending waves of stining pain down my throat.

'' Rainie tried to posin you all. Her and an unknown second hand party put the similer poisons in all the ones with a high evaluation scores.'' Tonic explained.

'' Who made it?'' I whispered. My throst burnt and throbbed wildly.'' You, Vince, The girl from one, both from Two, The girl from four, the boy from ten, and the girl from Twelve. But, some are being sent home.'' She replied. My breath caught in my throat.

'' Who?'' I asked in pure terror. Please let Vince go home.'' The girl from four, Vince, and the girl from one.'' Jank replied.. Vince is alive, and going home. He wont have to die to be sent home.'' So thst leaves?'' I asked.'' Both from two, both from three, both from five, six, seven, and eight, you, the boy from ten, both from Eleven, and both from Twelve.'' She replied.

Eighteen people, including me. I guess the Capitol isint as ruthless and heart killinmg as I thought.

I have a chance to win. To go back to those I love.

I rose my hand to my necklace. It was still there, warm and comferting. I rubbed my finger along a line in the wood and sighed.

''I want to see Vince.''

My question seemed a shock to them, but I didnt pay a mind to it. Jank helped me out of the bed despite my wails of protest. Tonic wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me out into the hall.

My feet pattered accrost the soft marble as she led me through. I was left a a door.

My hand twisted it and opened it wide. Vince was laying down on the bed. I saw the slow rise and fall of his chest. I scuffled my feet in. I was Hailia and Askel sitting by his bedside, waiting.

Hailia smiled at me. I made a pleading face she seemed to understand. ''Lets go meet up with Tonic and Jank.'' She begged.

Askel eyed me suspiciously, but went with her. I smiled as the door closed softly behind them. I walked over and scooted on the bed. I laid ajasont to him and studied him. His face was sunken and pale, but had that light of livliness. I placed my hand on his cheek and ran my hand over his soft skin.

''Please wake up.'' I whispered.

He stirred and his eyes met mine.'' Arrow.'' The word sounded like the sweatest thing I had ever heard. Sweet like huney and sugar. He laid his hand on my hand and I breathed in his caling scent.

'' I thought I lost you.'' I said.'' So did I. I already know I'm going home.'' He added. My eyes brightened at the thought of him at home, safe.

'' You have to promise me two things Arrow.'' He whispered. My eyes widened.'' What?'' I asked. He turned and moved closer to me. ''One, you dont let them change you. Dont let them turn you into something your not.'' He replied.''Ok, I promise. And the last thing?'' I asked.

''Win.''

My head dropped as well as my gaze. I cant win. I cant promise something I cant do.'' I cant.'' I whispered.'' Yes you can. Please promise me you'll atleast try?'' He begged.

'' I promise.'' I replied. He smiled and wrapped his arm under and around my waist.'' By the way happy birthday.'' He added. Birthday? Today is my birthday. I'm thirteen, I have a small chance.

'' Thank you Vince.'' I smiled alittle with each word. I can win. I can. ''I'll be watching you from home. Good luck on your interview.'' He added again. ''Thanks Vince, for everything.'' I whispered lightly. My words were about everything, invcluding my life. He saved me.

'' Is this good bye?'' I asked. Tears stung on my eyes.'' Yes.'' He replied. His voice was barley a whisper. I hugged him.

''Take care of them. Please.'' I whispered into his shoulder. His grip tightened around me.'' I will.'' He replied. I released him and smiled softly at him. I'll miss him. My heart already throbbed, wishing he were near.

I let in on another impulse. I reached up and pecked him on the lips.

He grined sadly at me, while I on the other hand blushed a deep shade of violet.

I longed to hug him again. I longed and desired to go home with him, but I cant. And I most likley wont ever see home again. Even with my chances of sucsees growing by the minute. The door opened and a peace keeper was staning there. ''Its time for you to go. You have to get ready for the interveiw and he has to leave.'' He said. My eyes teared, but I swollowed them. I waved good bye to Vince and followed him out.

I walked through the halls like a ghost and met up with Jank.'' Come on, it'll be ok.'' He whispered I nodded and I followed him into a room. I stripped down and he slipped something over my head. The fabric from it was smooth and silky against my skin as it raced along it. Dark green leggings were added to complete the outfit.

He sat me down and worked on my hair. I sensed the feeling of his hands running and working around my hair.

'' No make up.'' He added when I touched my face. I nodded and he spun me around. I gasped at the girl staring back at me.

I had on a knee length, swampy green sun dress and light brown leggings. The dress fadded in several areas to a lighter, softer color. A light brown belt was looped around my waist. Jank had put my hair in two loose pig tails that covered my ears and reached my ribs. I looked like I was a little girl. Innocent, my only angle left.  
>'' Good luck.'' He whispered as we walked into the hall. I smiled at him and got in line between district eight and the boy from ten.<p>

Ceaser started the show. He looked like a grape gone wrong. Differnt shades of purple was exploded all over it, from top to bottom. His hair was died purple and he had purple contacts.'' Hello all of Panem! This is your favorite show host Ceaser! And I dont mean the salad! First up is Frieght from District Two!'' He annpounced.

A boy with sleek black hair a dark blue eyes walked up and chated with Ceaser. I assumed his angle was sly and mystirouse. None of his awnsers were strait and most of them made you think.

The girl had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She flirted several times with Ceaser. I almost reathced.'' Thank you Frieght and Bullet! Now for District Threes Caliber and-'' I tuned out. District three doesnt voulnteer that often. I'm only listening to the ones that pose me a threat.

'' Thank you District Eight! And now Arrow from District Nine!'' Thats it, I'm up. Time to play the crowd.


	8. Playing the crowd

I smiled sweetly and walked over to Ceaser. My stomach fluttered as I sat down.'' So, Arrow I believe a happy birthday is in order.'' He said. I blushed a light pink.

'' Aw thank you Ceaser! And call me Speeds. Everyone does!'' I smiled sweetly and squirmed in my chair. ''Thats quite a good score you got there. A nine is a pretty big deal, maybe even a record. How did you do it?'' He asked.

'' Well I really dont know. I guess they just liked me or felt sorry for me.'' I replied.'' Speaking of feeling sorry for you, I heard your the oldest of your family of four. How do you feel being the only suppoter?'' He asked. I thought about that for a moment. Play the crowd Arrow, play the crowd.

Maybe I can squeeze the pity party into my act. I formed some fake tears and let them cascade down my cheeks.

''Oh Ceaser, its been terrible. I've tried to find a job, but I'm just so useless and I really cant to much. I'd just like to say thank you Panem for supporting me!'' I replied.

Ceaser reached over and whipped a tear away.'' Oh darling, its no problem. Please dont cry.'' He begged.'' Its, jjjust sooo hharrdd.'' I sobbed.'' Why dont you tell us bout your family before we move on?'' He asked. I let a small smile escape my lips and nodded.

'' Well the oldest of my younger siblings is Blade. Hes tough and loves to act older then he is. He actually made my token for me, see.'' I took it off my neck and handed it to him.

'' Then there the twins, Iris and Robin. Their both so sweet and innocent. I just hope I can win or see them, just one more time.'' I sounded desperate and dreamy.

'' They sound wonderful. Were all routing for you! One more question, now that your best friend is out do you plan on allies? And how do you feel about being one of the youngest ones out there? Can they catch you? Are you as voulnerable as your looks?'' He asked.

'' Ceaser I hate to correct you, but thats like four questions.'' I added with a little girl giggle.''Very true.'' He remarked with a loud laugh.

'' I guess I'll awnser now. In reply to your first question I dont think I'll have anyone else. I am glade hes not here risking his life for me. The second, I feel great about it. Younge means leathe and ready to fight back in my book. The third, I'm not easily caught. And the last one looks can be very deciving.'' I replied. I batted my lashes innocently and smiled.

Then my buzzer rang out into the air.

I made a pouty face at Ceaser.'' Ohh, I dont think one more question could hurt do you guys?'' He asked the crowd. They all screamed, whistled, and raised their hands.

'' Thank you. Heres your last one. Are you ready?'' He asked.'' Of course I am Ceaser!'' I replied in a squeeky high pitched voice that rang in my ears.'' You say Vince was a very close friend from child hood. How close are you two now?'' He asked.

I blushed and twindled my thumbs.

'' Oh Ceaser... Its very complicated.'' I said.'' Have you kissed? Are you dating? Are you in love?'' He asked.

'' Um. Yes we have kissed, I think we are dating, and I just might be. I'm a little young,dont you think?''I replied. Some one pushed the buzzer repeatedly. They want me off.

'' It was so nice to meet you Arrow, I mean Speeds.'' He said as I stood. '' Thank you Ceaser and thank you all of Panem for your amazimg and never ending support!'' I thanked in my little girl voice. I strode back to my chair and sat.

I flashed smiles at the crowd as ten, and eleven flew by.'' And now, Bizilia Coal!'' The girl from Twelve strode to the stage. She was in a tight black dress that barley reached her finger tips.

Her waterfall of raven hair was parted and shiney. Interesting angle for a twelve year old.

I watched her sit down and smile at him. She looked uncomfertable, and like she wanted to run away. I dont blame her.

I spoted several flaws in her flirting, proving shes not naturaly like tthat. She is beautiful, but doesnt show it off. The last question and awnser made me do a double take.'' Any alies in mind?'' He asked her. Her golden crmal eyes shifted over to me. They gazed at me intensly.'' Yes.'' She replied. Shivers and calmness were ran though me.

He thanked her, the pledge was said, and we were told to exit. I walked next to the eight tributes as we entered the building.

I was greeted by Tonic. ''You did great!'' She said.'' Did I?'' I asked. Nervousness ebbed inside me.

'' You did. Askel and I are so proud!'' She replied. I stiffened a laugh. Askel proud of me? Culture shock much.

'' Thanks.'' I added over my shoulder as I started to walk away. ''Where are you going?'' Tonic asked. I could feel the concern dripping from her voice to my skin.'' My room.'' I lied.'' Arnt you hungry? Lunch is in five minutes.'' She asked.'' No, I'm not. I'd just like to be left alone.'' I replied.

I saw her reach out her arm, but pull it back and walk away. I made a strait bee line for the elevator. I spotted the arrow wavering from one to roof and stopped at zero.

I climbed in and pressed the Roof button. My breath caught in my throat as I was taken higher, and higher. The doors squeked open.

I scuffled my feet out. The cool breaze kissed my skin and threw my hair back behind me. Like a super hero's cape, caught in the wind.

A smile overtook my lips, but was quickly droped. I'm alone.

Completly alone.

I dont have Vince, or anyone but myself now. I have no one to talk to or to have hold me when I'm scared and unsure. Hollow and emptyniss cornered and consumed me. They came in fast and terror filled waves. Tears desended from my eyes and ran down my ckeeks.

'' Your not alone Speeds. I know how you feel.''

I spun around and locked eyes with Bizilia. I sighed deeply and plopped down on the bench.'' I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted you to know.'' She said as she sat next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I elvaluated her. She was extremy short for her age. Her head came to alittle under my shoulders.

'' Its ok. Your pretty small for your age, you kniw?'' I asked. She scuffled her feet.'' I turned twelve the day of reaping.'' She replied. My eyes shone with worry. Techincly I'm about to go in the arena with a elven year old.

We sat in silence for swhile and gazed out at the city.'' You saw my angle didnt you?'' She asked in a hoarse whisper.'' I did.'' I agreed.

She put her head in her hands and shook it.'' I never wanted that angle.'' She sobbed. I cautiously rubbed her back.'' I figured.'' I said.

We sat there, her sobbing about her innocence being stolen and me greiving for my loss.'' You have a shot Arrow.'' She whispered.

'' Not really.'' I snorted. ''I know your angle wasnt true. Your alot more then they take you for.'' She insisted. ''Thank you Bizilia.'' I whispered.'' One more thing, call me Bliz.'' She added. I smiled at her softly.'' So, the arenas tomorow?'' She asked. I nodded.

'' Would you be mad if I asked you for an alience?'' She asked timidly. I tensed up. I really hadnt planed on any one but myself.

'' I guess not.'' I replied. Her big golden eyes glowed as they looked at me. ''Will you?'' She asked. Her bottom lips quivered.

''Yes.''

Her entire face brightened and a big smile surpassed her lips. Before I knew it her arms were around my neck, hugging me. I hugged her back and rested my chin on her little shoulder.

She pulled apart from me and her grin widened.'' Lets make a game plan.'' I offered. She nodded eagerly.

'' What are you good at?'' I asked. She thought for a moment.'' Well i'm a black smiths daughter so I'm a steady girl with a blade. I guess I could handle a sword and a sling shot.'' She replied.

'' Ok, I'm handy with a bow and a knife.'' I added. I thought it over.''Ok, I'll get the weapons, you get the suplies. Try to get altleast one pack ok?'' I asked. ''I will.'' She replied.

'' Moving on, if I dont find you after the blood bath [considering both of us make it out] try to find me.'' I said.

'' Good idea. I'll look for you befor the gong sounds.'' She agreed.''Thanks.'' I said.

She grinned at me and held out her smooth and lined free hand. I reached mine out and shook it with hers. Her skin was silky smooth and shook it. ''Allies.'' We both agreed.

I sighed and looked out among the capitol. The smooth breeze slapped my skin gentaly andd daced throught my hair.'' You should get some sleep Bla-'' I stopped myself. I almost said Blade. Her eyes dakened and were filled with sympathey as she rested her hand on my back.

'' I'm sorry Bliz, its just for a moment there-'' I couldnt continue. Tears had already started to form and dripp from my eyes.

'' I understand.'' She whispered. I smiled under tear and leaned on mer tiny shoulder.'' Come on, I'll walk you to your room.'' I offered. She nodded. We walked to the elevator in silence.

When we arrived at Twelve [which was very fast] I waved at her and she left me alone.

I pushed the Nine button and the metal shaft decended.

When I got out Tonic, Askel, and Jank were waiting for me. Tonic placed a hand on my back, causing me to stiffin.

Jank turned to me with a glint in his eye.'' So what were you doing?'' Tonic asked.''Can I tell you after a late lunch? I'm starved.'' I asked.'' I guess.'' She replied.

I led them to the table and sat next to Askel.'' So?'' Jank asked. ''I have a aly.'' I replied. Askel dropped his fork and mouth to the floor.''With who?'' Tonic asked.'' Bizilia from Twelve.'' I replied. No one moved.

The room was silent.

I pulled a bowel of lamb stew closer to me and played with my spoon. ''Are you sure you thought this one through?'' Askel asked.

My eyes narrowed. ''I did.'' I replied. He shrugged and spooned stew into I canrt his mouth. I followed his example. The stew was warm and deliciouse against my tounge. I swalllowed it and smiled as it trickled down my throat.

'' I'm going to bed.'' I announced. They gave me looks of pure confusion as I left and swiftly ran to my bedroom.

I plopped on my bed and rolled around.'' Please be taking care of them.'' I whispered.

Tomorow is the Games.

Tomorow is the day I slowly lose myself.

Tomorow is the day I become the monster I never wanted to be.

I dont want to be anyone else but myself. I have seen terrible things happen in those games. I have seen terrible things happen to people. Ive seen terrible people. I've whitnessed a girl so desperate she played boys and stabbed them during a kiss of death.

Ive heard of a boy who was so monsterouse he ate his victems. I've heard of victors going crazy or suicidal. I dont want to go there.

I dont want to become that.

I want to live. I want to go home. I _need _to go home. I have to win. If I dont I want Bliz to. She knows about my family. She can get a message or atleast make sure they are safe. I have to keep her safe though these games.

My eyes drifted shut with terrible thoughts of the games, blood, and death.


	9. The day I die inside

I woke up as the sun blazed accrost my unopened eyes. I sighed, today is the day I begin dying inside.

I rolled around and got out with a thump on the floor. I slowley picked myself up and clutched the bed. I began to pant as I pulled myself up. My insides lurched and began to ache.

I brushed my hair and walked out into the hall. My weak figure scuffled to the dinning area.

'' Good morning Arrow.'' Tonic greeted.''Hey.'' I yawned in reply. I sat down on the chair and nibbled on some toast.

'' Your not hungery?'' Tonic asked. Askel and her exchanged looks of concern.

Instead of awnsering I shoved a bowel of porrige down my throat.

Shivers ran down my from the bitter sweetness of the porrige. I swallowed it and smiled.

''Hello Arrow.'' A woman said as she walked in.

'' May I ask who you are?'' I asked. She chuckled and her widl blonde hair soared of her shoulder.'' Yes you may. I'm Elizabeth Rendens.'' She replied. Confisuon exploded inside me.

'' Who?'' I asked with confused ridden eyes.'' I'm sorry. I'm Blizes stylist. She and Jen both asked me to come get you. We were wondering if you would like to be dressed for the arena together.'' She hinted.

'' Yeah, of course.'' I replied. I climbed out of my chair an relized I still had on the tee and jean shorts from yesterday.

'' WAait!'' Tonic called. I stopped dead in my traks as her and Askel sprang from their seats.

'' Good luck Arrow. You can do it.'' She whispered. I smiled at her and she hugged me. Ì breathed deep and nodded. She stood out of the way and Askel took her place.

His large arms wrapped around me and held me close.''Umm.'' I said. ''Its a hug, take it or leave it. But listen to me. Get what you need and run. Try to find water but when and if you find it dont be too close. Stay in the shadows until your sure no one else is there then drink up. Stay warm.'' He added as his gigantic arms released me.

'' Thank you.'' I said. He nodded turned back to the table.

I shrugged and followed Elizabeth out.

My ghostly figre lumed behind hers as we flew down the hall. I followed her into a room.

''ARROW!'' Bliz had wrapped her arms around me and was holding me in secondes. I laid my arms on her back as she burried her face in my waist. She craned her neck back and smiled at me.

Her eyes glistned with happiness, but under that layer I saw how scared they looked. Shes terrified.

And so am I.

I released her and strode over to Jank. Sadness enveloped his care free face as he saw me. I sat in the chair he had for me. The fabric scratched against my bare skin on my arms and leggs.

I rubbed my foot on the soft wood as Jenk straitend my hair. I felt the heat explode off the tool he was using on my hair and hit my skin with a buzz. Waves of warmth hit my scalp.

He put the last strand of my hair back and laid his palm on my head.''Arrow, listen to me. You have to do as well as you can. Were all working and cheering for you.'' He whispered in my ear. I felt his breathing dance accrost my skin through my hair. I nodded.

He laid two long paper bags on a chair. He gave us sorrow and warming smiles and left.

Elizabeth was close behind him.'' Well, lets see what were wearing. Shall we?'' I asked. She nodded. I unzipped the bag and gasped.

In both of the bags were black leggings that would make your leggs disapear. dark jean short shorts were above them. And to top it all of, a thin black jaket and a white tank top. Like it'll stay that color.

We both stripped and slid the outfits on. I pushed my smoothed hair off my shoulders.

The 34 Hunger Games tributes.

The children sentanced to a grusome, gut wrenching death.

'' Whats wrong?'' Bliz asked. Her bottom lip quivered, she looked so much like Iris.'' I'm just thinking.'' I replied. She nodded, knowing I dont want to go on and tell her of my thoughts.

A peace keeper walked in and motioned for us to go. I ezchanged looks with Bliz. We followed him out into a a comon room. Ceaser was waiting along with some of the tributes.

Disgust rose inside me. I changed my look into pure terror and innocence. ''Hows my little angel?'' Ceaser asked me as he walked towards us. I felt Bliz stiffen as he neared.'' Very nervouse.'' I replied innocently.

'' Dont be huney. Its the games, their fun!'' Ceaser pleaded.'' You say it like you've done it before. I like that.'' Bliz said, switchi sudective mode.

She clutched to his arm and smiled.'' Good luck girls.'' He said. With that he left.

My shoulders slumped and the normal hostility reapeared in my eyes.

'' How'd I do?'' She asked me. She bit her bottom lip.'' As good as gold.'' I replied with absolute honesty.

She smiled wearily.'' Alright kiddies lets do this!'' Ceaser said. I spotted him placing the other tributes on our little podeums. If you move before the gong that announces the start of the games you die. What I mean is if andything falls to the ground off that podeum you fried.

Many kids have done it before. I just hope Im not stupid enough to do it myself. Then Ceaser walked over to us.

Breath mints and smoke fluttered off him and into my senses. I whinnced but kept it at bay.

Ceaser clutched both our arms and led us to podeums. I was three away from her.

I might not be able to reach Bliz.

I might not be able to protect her.

My entire body jostled as the podeum rose. The air was lifted from my lungs as blazing sunlight aimed for my eyes. I looked around at what would be the place of my death.

A jungle.

I've only read about these things in school, when I went to school. Vile and trecherouse places.

''LET THE 34TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!''

My heart raced as I sped from the podeum. A careerer spoted me and raced over. I swerved out of his way and made dirst impact with cornucopia. Cornucopia is where all the tools and food nessicary for survivle is located, and I just beat all the careers to it.

I lunged for the bow. My eyes narrowed and I pulled the arrow back to my waist.

Then I let go.

It hit him in the chest. His green eyes were clouded with confusion and pure anger. Blood splewed from his mouth and he fell.

Dead.

I had just killed my first human being.

Shock struck my chest. It heaved up and down as I looked at his cold body. I shook myself. I rolled for a sword. A girl had also rolled for it and we collided. She hissed and bared razor sharp teeth. I swipped her in the skull, only making her madder.

I pinned her razor sharp nails down with my hands. They wobbled and shook at her strength, but I held strong.'' You cant be doing this. Your a helpless little kid!'' She spat at me.

'' Looks can be very deciving.'' I replied with hatred and hostility dripping onto her skin from my voice.

She glared at me and sank her teeeth into my flesh.

I screamed and rolloed off her. Blood dripped from my arm. Skin and flesh was thrown around it. Pain roared inside me, with complete and utter furrie. Anger welled up inside me.

I hissed at her and swipped the sword into her waist line. She howeled in furrie. Soon the howeling died away.

And her soul along with it.

I clutched the sword in my hand and slung the bow and arrows on my back.

I scooped a knife and sling shot up and searched for my little alie. I spoted her, on the ground under a tribute.'' BLIZ!'' I screached.

My screaching distracted him, causing him to turn. But by then I had already strung my bow and aimed for his heart.

He fell as I raced over to her. I scooped her waist up with my good arm and looked her over. I grabbed her arm and we ran into the jungle.

Into our death.

The trees slapped our faces angrily, like they didnt want us to live. My hand clenched around Blizes as we raced through the trees. Sweat poured from both of us, and blood.

I relized she was panting and had blood smeared on her head. I stoppd us.

She sank to her knees and gasped for air. I whipped some of the sweat from my brow. Like I said running I;m used to.

Its the heat thats going to kill me. Burning hot air pounded against our skin, breaking another layer of sweat free.

My heart thudded in my chest and I sighed.'' Are you ok?'' I panted. ''I'm, fine.'' She replied. I saw he color drain from her face and her eyes struggle to stay open.

'' The blood?'' I asked. My question came out ragged and filled with pain. ''The guy you shots.'' She replied. Relief boubled up inside me.''Your arm!'' She gasped. Then I took my first real look at my arm.

Blood corvered it from wrist to elbow along with torn strippes of skin. It throbbed and burned more then the forests heat.

'' Its nothing.'' I mumbled. She grabbed the pack she had goptten and rumeged through it.

She pulled out a whad of something and a bottle of something. ''Its going to sting.'' She warned. I nodded. Reciving this had to be more painful then getting it cleaned.

She poured some stuff on my arm and a sizzling sound flew to our ears. The stining burned into a soft throb. I faked a smile as she wrapped it. Her dark brows were knitted with focuse. Her long and flowing raven hair was tattered and fizzing. Its surprising what blood and heat can to to a girl.

She sat back and sighed.'' Thank you.'' I said asI moved my arm around, no pain came.

She smiled at me and nodded.

I exchanged the sling shot and sword I had got her with a pack she had gotten for me. I rummeged though it.

Socks, a sleeping bag, water purifeyers, and two empty bottels of water. Dang game makers.

And so ends the first day of me dying inside.


	10. Pain of stupidity

Well mabye not the end. I wish it were though. I sat back with a sigh. ''Can I ask you something?'' Blizes soft voice rang out in a soft whisper.'' Go ahead.'' I replied. She sighed and scooted next to me.

'' How'd you do it?'' She whispered.'' Bliz, some times you have to do certian things to ensure the survival of yourself and others. I did several things to ensure my familys survival.'' I replied.

'' Like what?'' She pried.'' I hunted out of boundry lines and sold it to the butcher, I, I, I sold almost everything I had, encluding myself.

'' By now tears had started to fall from my eyes and drizzle down my cheek, warm and now famileir.

''What do you mean?'' She asked.'' I did lots of work until I became old enough to hunt for the butcher. He only helped me because I was best friends with his son.'' I replied.'' Was?'' She pried.

'' Were past that. When we came here, our first night in the capitol, we talked.'' I replied.

'' About?'' She asked pleadingly.'' We told each other the only things we had never told another human soul. And he, well we, I like him alot. I fell for him per say.'' I explained.'' Oh. You loove him.''

Her voice rose with playfulness. I smiled alittle and my cheeks got rosey red. They burned and tingled against my skin.

'' Maybe.'' I admitted. Her eyes brightened. Then we did something conpletly out of character for the games, we burst out laughing. My stomach burned with laughes. She smiled at me and laid on her back with her palms against her stomach.

'' I've never liked anyone.'' She stated. I laid down next to her. Her soft eyes melted around me.

'' This is so differnt.'' I added.''What?'' She asked.'' The Hunger Games. Its not supposed to be like this. This is like hanging out with my really good friend, but in reality were fighting to the death. I killed already. And not just an animal. I murdered in cold blood.''

My voice craked into a ragged whisper by the time I had finished.

Her head rolled, causing the grass to fall flat.'' You faught for survival. Thats all.'' She cooed.'' Thanks Bliz.'' We sat there for awhile. In absolute peace. Peace that only confermed that something bad was going to happen soon.

The heat prickled against my skin, unpleasingly. Sweat consumed my brow. ''We have to do something about this heat.'' I groaned.

''Uhu.'' Bliz panted.''We need water too.'' I added.'' Oh yes please.'' She begged. I smiled.'' Ok. Tomorow ok?'' I asked. She nodded.

The "sun" dropped out of the horizen and darkness envoloped the sky. Despite the darkness waves of heat still clashed among us.

Then the noises came.

Screamiing. blood curtling, bone chilling. I saw Bliz tense us and roll over, whimping.'' Its just the sound of the woods!'' I shouted over the noise. She continued to whimper. I racked my brain. Fire.

'' GATHER UP SOME STIKS!'' I shouted. She nodded and we both started collecting sticks. We dropped them on the ground and I pulled out two. I started rubing, and rubing, and rubing. The sticks burnt against my hands as it heated up. then flames.

I dropped them on the pile of stick and fire roared to life. The noise dulled. ''Come on! I see a fire.'' My face dropped. I just made the mistake that might get us killed.

I stomped the fire out and swipped up the packs.'' Tree!'' I hissed. She nodded and we both squirmed up the tree.

''Where are they?'' A rough, demanding voice asked. I saw nothing. I only knew where I was by Blizes hand gripped in mine.'' Jaqlin! You ideot!'' I heard a girl hiss.'' They were here! Look, the ashes!'' The rough voice comanded.

''They cant be far off! Lets go!'' The girl demanded. Leaves rustled and then I heard a girl scream.

I shivered deep and shudders ran along my spin. Tears drizzled from her cheek and ran down to me hand.

A cannon went off and a light light up in the sky. Peoples faces flashed before my eyes. People who will never see the light of day again. Never be with the one they love, never feel the light on their skin.

I counted seven. Seven dead in one day. The antum played and darkness over took us once more.

'' Im terrified.'' Bliz admitted in a shakey whisper. I clutched her shiaking hand in mine.'' I am too. Dont let go ok?'' I asked.'' I wont.'' She promised. I squeezed it one time.

Eleven people left. Ten will die. Bliz and I might die.

One of us will have to. Two people cant win. No matter how much you want them to.

I dont want to die. I want to feel the sun kiss my skin. I want to be with Vince again. I want to go home to my sister and brothers. I need to.

I just have to.

What does death feel like? Will I be sent into oblivian? Or will I be able to protect my family even after death? Can I keep them safe? Will I die full of pain and suffering? Or will it be quick and merciful?

I can only wish I knew. Or do I? My eyes clamped shut, and I drifted off into a pained sleep.


	11. The dread in help

My eyes dreaded the second they were forced to open.

I franticly searched for Bliz. Relief pooled inside me once my eyes rested on her sleeping figure.'' Bliz.'' I whispered as my finger pushed against her arm. It slid off, wet with sweat.I rubbed it off against my top.

'' Ohhhh, hey.'' She yawned. Her golden eyes were lazy and dropped. I chuckled.'' Come on, lets get out of this tree.'' I said. She nodded and we slipped down the bark. RRRIIPPP! Our leggings were torn as the bark bit at them. Our feet landed with a loud thump!

'' Water.'' I statted. One of our vital needs.'' How? '' She asked. I closed my eyes.

'' Cornucopia.''

The word came out in a frozen whisper. The one place I dreaded to even think about.'' We'll get killed!'' She protested.''If not by them then we'll die from dehydration!'' I argued. Her head dropped.

'' Ok.'' She murmered. Together we set off towards our death.

Our feet stomped against the mudd and green covered ground. ''Are you sure we came from here?'' She asked. I spotted her bottom lip quiver.'' I'm positive.'' I added.

We krept along the brush and came to, our death place.

Cornucopia.

I clutched Blizes had in mine for a split second. It was clammy and sweat envoloped. I released it and strung my bow.

My eyes scanned the death trap. Three tents were set up around the tools we all needed to survive. Only two people were still there. The others must have gone "hunting". I turned to Bliz.

I put a finger to my lips and positioned my arrow. Then I shot it directly through a bush on the other side of Cornucopia.

The careers straitened. One grabbed a sword, sending shivers down my spine.'' I'll keep them busy, you get supplies!'' I demanded. Then I did one of the dumbest things in my short life, I ran out into their feild of sight.

'' LOOK! Its the little one!'' The girl shouted. Her leath frame fell into a croutch. Her amber eyes bored into mine. District Five, Dna mutations.'' I wonder how a bunch of District Fives got into a career pack? What did you tank the Evaluations or was that just how bad you are?'' I hissed.

'' You little-!'' The boy snarled.'' Cant catch me!'' I taunted.

My feet began to tread the swampy ground. I glimpsed behind me as they began to follow me.

My feet raced against the ground. Raced for my life. My body urged to go faster. No one can catch me when I try. I cant try. If I go to fast I'll loose them and they will go back, to find Bliz.

And kill her.

My blood rushed though me, erging me to go on. I swung a left at a tree and stopped. Then they popped out.

'' Cant handle a chase?'' I taunted. They drew their swords.'' I can play that game.'' I added as I positioned my bow.

'' I thought you were just a kid.'' The girl growled. Her amber eyes burned into me. Ripples of anger soared though me.'' I am. A kid thats gunna kick your wolfish little butt!'' I replied eith a grin that sighned my death a guarntee.

Flames flashed in her eyes. The boys eyes were wide, and frightened. I looked closer. This is his sister.

He's afraid for her life.

My arms wavered. I cant do it. I cant kill them.'' Go now and I wont shoot. But death from me will be alot more merciful then the careers.'' I said softly. I urged calmness and ease into my shaken voice.

'' And who says they'll kill us before we get them?'' The girl asked threatingly.

'' Because if you do, I know you couldnt kill ether one. Your familly. You both love each other. We all know you, him, and me will die. All of us.'' I replied silkily.

Her arm slumped down and flailed at her side.'' Were going to catch hell for this.'' The girl whispered to the boy.'' For what?'' I asked.'' Saving your sarcastic little butt.'' She replied.

''We know about your friend. What was she getting?'' The boy asked. His amber eyes were set on my softly, gentaly, kindly.

'' Water.'' I choaked out. My dry throat burned and my forehead throbbed. Water. A must.'' Take it. Then go.'' The boy added. The girl gave him a alarmed and furiouse look.'' Thank you -''

I motioned with my arms for him to go on.'' I'm Avan. This is Ava.'' He replied.'' Arrow.'' I added. They nodded.'' Go!'' The girl hissed. With that I raced off to cornucopia.

Bliz was waiting for me there, with two saks. I gripped her arm and pulled her back into the jungle. Sweat had consumed us in secondes. We ran, we soared. Our feet barley hit the ground before we were taking another step.

We neared our campsite and fell to the ground. Waves of heat and exaustion lapped on and inside me. Then a water bottel hit my stomach.

'' Water!'' I gasped. I had uncapped and put the bottle to my lips in secondes.

luke warm water poured inside me. It was my new peice of heaven. ''Thank you.'' I whispered.'' So, what happened to the District Five you teased?'' She asked. '' Ohh. Well, I actually think I made us two new allies.'' I admitted. Her. eyes brightened.

'' Like spies?'' She asked.'' Yeah I guess you could say that.'' I agreed. She sat back. We waited until the sky had darkened.

Cannons fired, sending ripple down my spine. Three cannons. Eight left. Six Bliz and I have to beat. My eyes scanned the faces. Until four famileir amber eyes showed up.

''Ava, Avan.'' The words escaped my lips. Anguish and despair clung to my words. ''Those were our alies wernt they?'' Bliz asked.'' Yeah, they, were.'' I replied. Despair rolled inside me. No tears were shed, no words were exchanged. We climbed the nearest tree.

The air was dead silent. Which scared me more then it being loud. We were concealed by the leaves though.

Safe.

For now. My head rolled and my eyes fluttered shut with amber eyes locked on mine.


	12. My Death Sentance

'' Arrow, I cant sleep.'' Blizes voice whispered in my ear softly. I straitened and sat up. Her golden eyes and pale skin shone in the moon light.

''I really cant ether.'' I admitted. She scooted next to me and leaned. Her little frame felt like a feather against me. I placed my fingers on her arm. Her skin was cold, icey.'' What can I do to help?'' I whispered.'' My mother used to sing to me every night before I went to sleep.'' She said.

Sing. I havent sang since my parents died. My mouth opened and soft words soared out.

_ '' How dont you see what pain you cause_

_ You kill and you hurt but noooo moore_

_ You damaged to many to count._

_ But now you stand here, telling me its not true_

_ How could you not see what you do?_

_ And yet you wish for history to repeat _

_ Not with me, ohh noooooohoooho._

_ I dont belive you._

_ Your mask has even fooled yourself._

_ Your lost you liiesss.''_

My mouth closed. I hadent even relised I had shut my eyes. Blizes chest fell and rose next to me. Her eyes were shut and her head was nuzzled against my shoulder.

A small smile escaped my lips. Now would be a great time to hunt. I slowley eased her away from me. My nail scratched against the tree.

** Hunting**

My feet and arms worked down the tree. I checked all angles. She was hidden. My hand clasped my necklace. I rubbed the wood with my fingers. Soft and smooth. I picked up my bow and began to walk into the woods.

I strung my bow and listened.

A rustle. A deer of some sort. In theses woods? My arrow shot from my bow. The deer fell. My heart raced as I walked towards my kill.

I pulled my arrow out from the life less body. My hands gripped the body as I began to walk back.

'' Oh no your not.''

My breath caught in my throat. My heart stopped. I turned. A tall and muscular boy was standing there. Holding his sword. Pointed at me and my, worse, my heart.

'' No I'm not what?'' I asked innocently.'' Live.'' He replied. His green eyes burned into me.'' Well why not? Are you sure you can handle me?'' I asked.'' With out your bow I can.'' He replied. I eyed my bow. He had me. Im weaponless, dead per say.

'' Your not going to attach a unarmed child are you?'' I asked. ''Now, that you mention it... Yep.'' He replied. Wr began to circle each other. He lunged at me, but I had moved before he got to me. He hissed and swipped at me again. I swerved my waist. We rolled on the forest floor.'' Get off me!'' I gasped for air as his hand pressed against my throat.'' After I do this.'

His arms wove around me in a strangle hold. His breath blew against my skin, causing me to shiver.'' I'll just take you back and let Embroria do this job.'' is breath snaked into my ears.

''Who?'' I asked hoarsly. His arm tightened around my neck.

''The leader of the pack. Your little words of reason may have worked with the District five loosers, but not District Two.'' He hissed.

District Two. The District that kills me. His feet began to tread the ground. Away from Bliz. Atleast she'll live. Until they go back for her.

My eyes raked him. Bright eyes that glow in the darkness of night, and dark brown hair, barley visable in the dark.

''What do you gain by killing me?'' I barley choaked out.'' One spot closer to the top.'' He replied with a venomouse grin.'' And I wont be the one killing you.'' He added. I stopped flailing my leggs.'' Who then?'' I asked.

''Enbroria.'' He replied as his grin widend. My face dropped to paper white. The girl who will kill me.

'' Why cant you kill me? Arnt good enough?'' I asked. My voice rose. He stopped dead in his traks.'' Because.'' He said. I squirmed to face him. My eyes bored into his.'' Thats not an awnser.''

His hand slapped my face. It burned where his hand had hit me.'' Shut up.'' He said. I clamped mouth shut. My head hung as he walked. I'm ready to die.

Lord, dont let my siblings watch this.

His feet stomped against the ground. I went limp. My body swung in his arms as he dragged me along, to my death.

My breath blew out raggedly. We neared the camp. Where I will be left to die. Where I will be killed.

'' So, this is the little brat whose trying to ruin everything.'' My eyes met two deep red ones.

Rope was tightened around me and I was thrown to the floor. My body hit the ground. I rolled in agony. Dirt clung to me.'' God shes a brat.'' I heard the boy hiss to the girl I assumed to be Enboria.

'' What are we doing with her?'' He asked. My eyes met hers. They burned, enraged at me.'' What do you think Thread?'' She asked the boy, Thread. Thats his name.'' We could tie her to the tree and make her suffer in the heat for a day. Then if she doesnt tell us where the other little brat is, push her over the cliff.'' He replied. I clamped my eyes shut. Thats how I'm going to die.


	13. My new nick name

'' Tie the brat to that tree over there. I'll watch her.'' Enbroria hissed. My body was dragged to the tree. Ropes were tightened around me. I had no energy to fight. I had no hope left.

My limp body laid there. My wrists tied to a trunk of a tree. '' Would you like to hear a story?'' She asked. She sank down to my eye leval and grinned devil like. My deep eyes narrowed. She watched and waited for the boy and the other three to go in their tents.

She sat next to me and began to sharpen her knife.'' Once upon a time there was a brother and sister who were in a pack with others. The district wasnt normal for the Pack but they made the cut.'' She glanced at me.

'' They were loyal and trustful, until one day a little rat came along and persuaded them to let her live. The pack could no longer trust them so they desposed of them. Ring a bell?'' She asked.

Ava and Avan.

My five minute allies. She killed them. She wants me to suffer, but why? What could I have possible done to her?'' What did I ever do to you?'' I asked. ''How about another story?'' She asked. I was silent.

'' Once upon a time there was a little out law family. A mother, a father, twins, a little brother, and a eldest daughter. They lived in District Nine. The mother and father had a past that angered the Capitol. They were training the children to be rebels, for Thirteen. Are you following me?'' She asked.

Nine. Twins. Little brother. Eldest sister. Rebels. Me. My terrored eyes met hers. Shes going to expose me on live TV. To all of Panem.'' Moving on.''

She stabbed the earth earth with her knife. Her eyes burned into mine. ''Well my father was a peace keeper you see. He and his friend went to the rebels house to "solve" the problem. Only the mother was there. Or so he thought. They dragged the father in and the mother started screaming at them. Then a knife pierced my fathers throat. A knife from an unknown person.'' She glared down at me. My body began to shiver. My heart pounded under my chest.

'' My father was killed instantly. My fathers friend killed the rebels and returned to the train, where I was. He told me everything.'' She finally ended the story.

'' I know it was you Arrow Sanay. My fathers friend reported you dead, but I knew you were alive. The moment I saw your name be called I knew. You see this knife holster? Take a look at it.'' She demanded. I stared at the holster tied around her neck in disbelief. The holster of the knife I killed her dad with. ''The very one.'' She added.

My eyes blurred. My throat constricted.'' Yes Arrow. I will be the one to kill you. A life for a life. It was ether kill you or force you to watch me kill that boy, Vince you were so fond of, then kill you. Ether way you would die.'' She grinned.

She began to walk away. Tension biult up inside me.'' Wait!'' I called. She turned and narrowed her eyes at me.

'' I know I killed him, but I was a kid. I was scared. He killed my father.'' I added.'' No, his friend killed him.'' She denied.'' I was there Embroria. He killed him before they even got to my house. And besides that I had to starve, and stuggle. I sold myself into labor no child could do. But I did it. Havent I suffered enough?'' I asked. Softness captured my voice.

'' No, not until I kill you.'' She said. Her eyes were distant, and away. My words effected her. They _hurt_ her.

The sun rose from the distant tree. It cascaded over the land, and over my defeated body. The heat came along with it. Sweat had consumed me in secondes. I jerked my head and rubebd some off on my shirt. The fabric scratched and itched at my skin, making it worse.

The tents must be insolated. The sun blazed down on my, blinding me. Burning into me. I wish I were dead. Or atleast not tied up. The ropes rubbed my wrists raw, digging into my flesh.

I twisted, and whinced as the ropes cut deeper into my skin, causing blood to spew. My blood flicked around me. My energy drained, and I fell limp. Defeated. Close to death.

I laid there. My head pressed against the grass. My breath pushed it down and up, down and up. A demanding breeze threw my hair back.

The boy I didnt know sat down next to me and sighed.'' Hungry?'' He asked. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the slap.'' I'm not going to hit you. Embroria likes her meat fresh and well fed.'' He added. I opened my eyes and gazed into his hazel ones.

His hand reached out, hesitantly. A peice of fruit was nestled in his palm. ''Eat it.'' He erged. I opened my mouth. My eyes flickered from him to the apple. He spooned peices of it in my mouth. I chewed cautiously.

'' Why are you being so nice to me?'' I asked.'' Not all careers are curel.'' He stated. I grunted.'' As far as I've ever seen they are.'' I added.'' I'm not.'' He added. I rolled on my stomach and looked away from him.

'' I dont bite.'' He teased.'' Sorry but I have all the friends I need and a boy I'm completly head over heels, or boots in my condition, with. I dont need another person to think about when I die.'' I said.'' Then I'll just sit here.'' He said.

And we did just that.'' Lacey, keep the brat here. Jell, you, me, and Thread are going on the patrol.'' Embroria said as she, the girl Lacey, and Thread walked out.

The girl tousled her ragged blonde hair and sat down with a groan. Jell glanced at me and followed my killer to be out.

We sat there in silence. Nothing was said, nothing had to be said. Something I think was a radio. ''Lacey do ahead and drugg it.'' The voice was brittle and metalic. It? I'm not an it! She grinned and brought out a big tube.

Panic rose inside me. I squirmed, useless. A shap pain stung my arm. My eyes shut.


	14. The cliff

'' Bliz!'' My voice rang out in the air as my eyes pried open. I'm still in the career camp, away from Bliz. I gazed at the sunset. It fell, lower, and lower, leaving me in darkness.

One cannon. BLIZ! Bliz was killed. Its just me and the careers now. Despaire burrowed inside me. My entire body began to fall apart. The only person I had left was staring down at me through the darkness. Shes with the angels now. Shes safe now.

I squirmed in my ropes, causing a searing pain to ripple through my wrists. I hung my head. There no way I'm getting out of these ropes with my life. Bliz lost her life already, and its all my fault. I shouldnt have left her to go hunting. Quilty tears spewed down my cheeks. I never hould have left her alone, defencless. '' Bliz.'' Her name escaped my lips. This time, pleading, begging, needing. My voice was craked and barley walked into my feild of sight. His face was hidded behind a mask of emotions. He sat down next to my post I was struggling against and groaned.

'' Why did I get stuck with baby duty?'' He groaned. Ringers went off in my head.'' If you dont want to "babysit" your captive then dont. There is no possible way I can get loose.'' I said.

'' Nice try brat.'' He smirked. Sturberness surged though my enrire body. This time I dont give up I have nothing to loose.

'' I'm not a brat so stop calling me one! What would you like for me to call you? Huge mutt with a brain the size of a peanut? I didnt think so.'' I hissed. Redness burned against his cheeks. His eyes were inflamed with outrage.

'' Why dont you just shut up and give up? Your going to die and you know it!'' His voice rose higher, peircing my hearing.'' Because I dont give up.'' I replied.

He sighed and sat down. I felt rage radiate off him and onto me. My despair still clung inside me, keeping me a prisoner of my own emotions. '' You dont know how it feels, to loose everything.'' He said.'' Dont I? I lost the only person I wanted to survive if I didnt. I lost my parents. They all died. I raised children when I was seven. I'm about to loose everything I ever cared about, because you want to live. But listen to this. She will kill you. I know she will. Have that on your soul when I die and when you die.'' I hissed.

'' I wont.'' He huffed.'' Die? Yes you will we all die eventually.'' I corrected.

He glared at me intently.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I'm fighting before I die. I'm fighting so I dont have to die.'' Doesnt mean I'm dieing from this.'' He snorted.'' No, but if you win until the day you die you will be haunted by everyone you have killed. Every soul whoes life you ended for your own. My face will haunt you forever. I just wanted you to know that.'' I said. Irritation itched into my voice. His eyes darkened and his brow knitted in thought.

Pleasnt feelings of victory surged though me. Hes going to be guilty. Hes going to regret this. All of it.

'' You must be ready.'' He smirked. Curiosity burned inside me. Ready for what? He walked away and entered Embrorias tent. Whispers were exchanged. My breath caught in my throat. Their going to kill me now. I'm going to join Bliz with th angels. I just know it. I feel it in my bones.

Embroria came out with a snicker glazed across her face. Her lips were in a thin, devilish smile. ''Revenge.'' She hissed with delight. I squeezed my eyes tight as my bonds were broken.

Thread clutched my hands behind my back. I whinned and bit back a scream as he twisted my left arm. Agony cscreamed inside me. A dull ach settled in my arm as he dragged me along. I squirmed from his hold.

'' No!'' I shouted as I turned on them. Furrie and pure rage sizzled through me. For Bliz.'' Its my turn for revenge!'' I hissed.

Before any one could react I had pounced on Embroria with my nails extended like blades for her face. My nails penitrated her cheeks, causing deep red blood to spew. Thread tackled me, but I wouldnt let go of Embrorias face. I hissed and kicked her face. Thread spun me around in the air. I flipped over his arm and jumped to the side.

'' Who killed Bliz?'' I hissed. Emroria rose from the ground. Gut wrenching blood fell down her face. Her teeth flashed a devil smile.'' I did. I killed the brat.'' She replied. Rage light up inside me. Hatred raced thwough my veins. Thread grabbed my waist and pulled me to the ground. I felt his breath sizzle against my skin. My body jerked to the left as he punched me. A burning pain sliced in my cheek bone. My skull screamed with pain. His eyes burned into me.

'' You can join her now.'' He snarled as he brought me to my feet. His arms clutched mine behind my back. This time he held me closer. I felt his stomach rise and fall with each breath as he forced me to walk infront of him.

My feet thumped against the murky forest floor as I was pushed along. I was infront, I couldnt get away this time.

Then the trees and forest brush left us. I was staring at a deep mystiriouse trench. The floor was sandy and clear. They were going to push me over.

They were going to let me drown to death.

I started to struggle. My wrists twisted in his hands. He let me go and shoved me to the ground. My body hit the ground. I began to pant. My body was slowly shutting down, dieing inside.

My arms extended and pried my body from the eath. I stood and stared at them. I glanced at the knife in Embrorias hand. The thing to kill me./ A sharp pain stabbed in my chest. I'm about to die.

She raised it.'' I hope your revenge feels good, cause I never lost a night of sleep over your father.'' I called out. Rage broke into her face as she threw the knife. I closed my eyes.'' I love you guys.'' The words spewed from my lips. The blade peirced me.

I staggered as a crimson blood envoloped my chest. Energy left me, alone. I fell into the casam, the trench of death. My limp body flew down the whole. Then I crashed into the water.

Blood and water was every where. I was grasping to consiousness, to life. My eyes flickered and water envoloped me and my body.

**Is she dead? Keep going to find out...**


	15. The shocking event

Air. Life. Breathing.

Air surged inside my lungs. My eyes burst open. I was alive. Not dead, alive. All around me was blood and water. So much water. Salt stung in my throat. I began to caugh. Water escaped my mouth a splayed out on the sand. I had washed to shore. Still alive. My clothes clung to my body, soping wet.

I rolled over in the sand. My body felt limp and frozen. Half alive. Half dead. My lungs burnt heavily and I pushed myself up. I stopped at my knees. My head hung and my thinned ragged hair strewn around my head. Frost flew from my mouth as I struggled to breath.

My hands clasped the sand. I laid them flat and began to get up. This time I got all the way up.

My body swayed. I faught with myself to stay upright, let alone consiouse. I pressed my hand to my head as it began to throb. My feet staggered the sand, leading me in no sertin path.

My fingers rose to the spot in my chest where the knife had hit me. The knife was gone, and there was a peice of cloth wrapped around it. The bleeding had stopped. Did I wrap my wound?

My eyes groggidly scanned the wall. Nothing but flat dirt. No food, no drink able water. No weapon. Once darkness comes I'll be defencless. I'll be dead. I would have survived the trecherouse waters for nothing.

If I could digg my feet in hard enough I could get enough structure to pull myself up. I can get out.

I can live.

My fingers traced the sand. I puncture it with my finger. A deep hole remained as I yanked my finger from the wall. I kicked it. My foot punitrated the sand and before I knew it I was digging my feet in and clinging to the sand. My shoulders screamed with pain.

Sweat brok out on my forehead. It prickled and stung against my skin. My breath went ragged. My hands and feet worked in an unbroken rythum.

Then my hand hit the top.

I yanked my body upwards. My chest fell on the ground. Then my hips, them my feet. My entire body was up. I was up and alive. I yanked myself up and onto my feet.

No one was around. My bow was strewn on the ground. Along with five arrows. Why are they here? When she stabbed me I never saw them. Who was left willing to help me?

And whoever it was did they patch me up? Did they drag me to shore? And more importantly, why?

A little silver thing fell from the sky and landed by my feet. Only when I saw the soup container did I relize how starved I was.

I knelt down and unwrapped the big bowel like package. My fingers began to tremble as I picked up a large silver spoon. I spooned warm soup into my mouth. It was the most deliciouse thing I had ever eatn.

I scarfed it down until the sun fell down. Three cannons fired. I was right. Embroria did kill him. Who ever helped me was killed. I can rule Embroria and Thread out, they despised my little, weak guts. That leaves Lacey and that boy. His name isnt clear to me at the moment, but his face did glimmer down on my from the sky.

The anthum played and the sky darkened.

Guilt rose inside me. Whoever it was died for me. Why would they risk dying for me? The runt from Nine. Who died for me? My mind raced inside me. How long can I hold out? How long until she finds me? How long until I'm shone from the sky?

I laid down on the soft grass and rested my hands on my stomach. My eyes gazed at the stars, so bright and proud.

My eyes droped, but I jerked them back up. I cannot sleep with Embroria out for my blood. She'd kill me in secondes. Or she'd torture me until my body slolwey begins to die.

I rolled in the grass, and my eyes widened with horror.

Embroria.

She was panting, and steaming with rage her deadly red eyes were locked on me.

And so my death meets me.

I scrambled up and hoisted my bow up. Her knife rose, aimed for my heart. '' Embroria, you know if you throw that knife the second you do I let this arrow fly strait into your cold heart.'' I warned.

Her steps became hesitant, holding herself back. A large hiss escaped her lips. Her rage burned.

'' Embroria, killing me wont solve your revenge seeking problem. Killing me will not bring you any closure. You want me to suffer for killing your dad, but what about my life? I've suffered through it all. You know that.'' I said. Her eyes dimmed, and her knife wavered.

I'm getting to her.

She stepped forward and groweled. I had a clear shot. I can kill her now and have this entire thing over with.'' Only one of us is getting out.'' She snarled. ''I know that.'' I snapped. My voice rose high, making her wince.

Her head shook and amusment crossed her face.'' You know the boy I had feed you? He jumped down and saved you. He hid your sleeping body so I couldnt kill you, and yet look, his actions got him and the person he tried to save killed. '' She added.

Her knife flew from her hands.

But at that very moment I had released my bow. The knife peirced me. My eyes closed and iI fell to the ground. I was still breathing,I was still alive.

'' Congratulations Arrow Sanay! You have won!'' Blood began to seep from my chest. My breathing was restricted, I faught to keep it. Pain groweled in my chest as two men put me on a gurney.

'' Hang in there kid.''

His voice was distant, barley there. I floated in a everlasting and bittersweet light. My breathing began to even. Then my arm was stabbed.

My head dropped and my body shut down.


	16. Riding back to myself

'' Ok kid, good as new.'' My eyes gaxzed blurrily at the man who fixed me. A wrap was clasped around my shoulders and around my chest. I had survived the Hunger Games. The little innocent girl from Nine had won against all odds.

I nodded dazily and accepted his hand to help me out of the hospital bed. My hands clutched his arm as my feet began to stumble. ''Let me help.'' My arms wound around Tonic as soon as she entered. Her hand stroaked my hair back and a smile crossed her lips.

'' I won.'' I whispered. The words sounded unreal, not true. But here I was hugging a person I never thought I would ever see again, alive.

'' Hows my trouper?'' Askel asked as he entered the room. My arms left Tonic and held onto him. After a split second he held me out to inspect me. I smiled and stood awkwerdly.'' I hate to bombart you, but you need to go to the good bye thing with Ceaser.'' He said. I nodded and let Tonic lead me out of the room.

My feet scuffled down the hall until I was led into another room. My heart flipped for joy when my eyes met Jenks sparkely green ones. I grinned and stepped toward him. '' I told you.'' He remarked. I nodded and sat in the chair he offered.

My hair was brushed. The strokes of the brushes bristles soothed me. Made me know I was alive.

I was stood up and dressed. The sikley fabric ran along my skin. Buttons were fixed in the back and a mirror was stood infront of me. My long hair was in wavey curles strewn around me shoulders. A short, bright purple sundress covered my body. The sleeves cut off at the shoulder and wrapped around my arms. And there in the middle, was my necklace, my arrow.

I smiled into the mirror and turned to Tonic and Askel.'' You look good kid.'' He remarked. A half smile bubbled to my lips. Tonic inspected my outfit with a delighted look on her face. I walked.

Tonic and Askel were behind me as I began my short strides to the stage room. My breath caught in my lungs as I walked outside.

Streamers of the same purple I had on were stren every where. People with cameras were crowding me, asking poundering questions. Tonic and Askel pushed me past them and o the stage. I stood by Ceaser and looked all over Panem.

Ceasers pink shaded face brightened when he saw me and turned my way. He outstreached his hand, I hesitated. A warming fake smile enveloped my face as I shook hands with him. He wasnt the one who almost killed me after all.

His hand was pressed to my backas we grinned for the cameras. My mouth began to ach in pain. He led me to a chair, where I sat.

'' Ladies and Gentalmen, I present to you our new District Nine victor!'' He announced. His voice was in a high and fake accent. That much I could tell. He motioned for me to stand which I did.

Nervousness pounded inside me as I took the podeum.

'' Mrs. Sanay! Please, tell me how did you feel knowing your last allie was dead?'' A man asked.

My lips wouldnt move. My whole body froze, I coulnt move. ''The little useless one?'' He preid.'' She wasnt useless! She was my friend!'' That rude statment opened me up.

'' I was furiouse, and sad. The last person I could depend on i nthe games was killed. How would you feel?'' I asked. Innocence shone in my eyes. ''You make a good point Arrow. You lied to the capitol didnt yiou?'' Another asked. I flinched backwards, stunned.

Tonic and Askels eyes light up with fear.'' Why would you ever think that?'' My voice came out a short, choppy squeek.

'' You killed. You faught. A little innocent girl never would have won.'' She added.'' I knew that. Thats why I faught, to prove you all wrong. Little innocent ones fight when their life depends on it, and in there it did for me. Like all the time.'' The words came out fuller, and more solid now.

She sat back, seeming pleased with her work.'' We have enough time for one more question before the victtory tour.'' Ceaser remarked. I gazed into the crowd. I turned to leave, but was stopped by a litttle voice. ''Did you want me to die?'' Bliz. I frantically scanned. No Mockingjays, no Bliz. I shook myself as Tonic led me to the train.

'' We have a little surprise for you.'' Askel added as my finger pried the door open. ''VINCE!'' His name crossed mt lips. My eyes light up as I jumped into his arms. His hands wound around me and held me.

I burried my face in his chest and breathed deeply.'' I missed you.'' I whispered.'' I missed you more.'' He said. I smiled and gazed into his coco eyes. ''Would you love birds like to get on the train?'' Tonic asked teasingly. My cheeks burnt with embaressment as I stepped up into the train.

We all sat around the tabe. Me next to Vince. His hand held in mine. Never letting me go.

My eyes flickered from his face to his eyes, like his. Askel and Tonic bagan to laugh, but the joy inside me just bloomed even more. I was alive, and with Vince. We both lived.

I spooned the clam and tulip stew into my mouth and swallowed the deliciouse liqiud. Nothing was sweeter then this. This very moment. ''Tomorow we visit One.'' Tonic added. I nodded.

The Districts I would dread.

Two and Twelve.

How could I face them after killing their child and having their child die for me? How would they react? How could I look Blizes family in the eyes and tell them their daughter was murdered, thanks to me.

'' Arrow.'' Vinces voice snapped my back. I shook myself.'' I think I'll take Arrow to her room. She looks like alittle sleep couldnt kill her.'' Vince told Tonic and Askel. They nodded and Vinces strong arms pulled me up and from the room. My body swayed over to his, leaning on it for support.

My head began to burn. I pressed y palm to it and squeezed my eyes tight for a split second.

His hand tightened in mine. When I opened my eyes again I was on a bed. My old bed from the train. Vinces arms were around my waist and stomach, holding m close.'' Never leave me.'' I whispered.'' Never.''

I smiled and rolled to face him. His brown eyes gazed at me. Happiness bubbled inside me.

'' Arrow.'' He started.'' Yeah?'' I asked.'' I have a question.'' He said. I nodded, willing him to go on.'' Can I-?'' He started.'' Can you?'' I motioned with my hands.'' Kiss you.''

The words had shocked me. I was stunned.'' Um, yeah.'' My reply shocked both him and me. Disbelief surged inside me, until his lips were on mine.

Joy burst inside me. Hapiness surged deep inside me, to my heart. Then it ended, just like that.

My eyes flickered open. I didnt even remember closing them. Vinces face was softly looking at me. I smile and scooted closer to him. Hes precence lulled me to a finally comfertable sleep.


End file.
